Twin Dumbledore
by deathy-cool
Summary: Tempest Dumbledore and Storm Potter, two unique individuals who for some reason look just like twins even if people don't notice. Storm Potter attends Hogwarts Tempest Dumbledore attends Salem but what will happen when they meet and find out a huge secret kept from not only them but everybody else. Fem! Harry you have been warned.
1. Adventures must start with running away

**Author speech and very important to read the last two paragraphes!:**

**Different ideas you should be aware of in this story: **

Girl Harry! Harry different parents! Different School!

As you all well know, I have recently finished a story called Past Present Future. I had plans of publishing another story called Unspeakable quite soon but that story got away from me and this one began. Most of you know that I am attending college and although it is, summer time and I have more time on my hands when school starts time will be limited. My second year is supposed to be my hardest year filled with a lot of theory like Building codes and History of Architecture. I want to have a good year this year and that means concentrating and so when school starts all stories will be put on hold until I have enough time on my plate to do what I need to do. You have all been supportive during Past Present Future and I hope you understand during this story.

Now let's see this story came to my mind a few months back and I have been working on it for a while now. I have a few chapters written up and I plan to write more. My hope is to have quite a few chapters so that I can update more often than not. With this, one I have also began the third book of Guardian! Those who have read it know about it and I have had a hard time starting the third one but it's started now and I hope to get a good heads start on it before school begins. Here's hoping that comes true.

Well as we are told do say, Harry Potter is not mine, The OC characters are but apart from that nothing else. I think it's a pretty original story that I hope you guys like, it's a spin on the classic Harry isn't actually born a Potter scenario. It's a girl Harry fic so those who don't like don't read it's simple. I also understand that my English is not that good but I have seen improvement and as long as I continue to write, I am sure it will get better.

**Also before you begin to read this story and you probably have skipped this I would like to point out two of the top Community Etiquette rules of the sight. **

Spell check all story and poetry. There is no excuse for not performing this duty. If you do not have a word processor that has the spell checking feature, use a search engine such as to find one.

Proofread all entries for grammar and other aspects of writing before submission. 'Hot off the press' content is often riddled with errors. No one is perfect but it is the duty of the writer to perform to the best of his/her ability.

I would like to point out that to write my stories I do use Microsoft Word and although it does not have the best Spell Check Feature it does have one and I use it. I also try to read and correct any mistakes I find but I am not a teacher, I do not do those for a living and I have never been great at grammar. I hope that you understand that I am doing my best to provide a readable story for all my followers. I know my flaws and I try to fix them but I can't always catch them. I will try to correct mistakes pointed out to me but I may not always get to them.

….

GIRL HARRY!

You have been warned; now let the story begin.

…

Chapter one

"Adventures must start with running away from home"

Quotation

By

Jack Handy

It was a normal summer's day at Hogwarts. The Professors who normally stayed at Hogwarts found themselves in the Great Hall for breakfast when the doors opened and a young woman by the name of Tempest Dumbledore walked in. Tempest was a beautiful girl with dark wine red hair that was silky strait and went to her waist. Her emerald green eyes shinned with happiness and she wore a set of muggle clothes. In her hand was a suitcase. The moment the Deputy Headmistress and the Headmaster of Hogwarts spotted her, they stood and hurried over. Tempest dropped her suitcase as they approached and swiftly gave both a hug.

"It's good to see you Grandma, Grandpa." She whispered.

"I am delighted to see you my child. How was your year at Salem?" The Headmaster asked.

"It was okay, how was Hogwarts?" She asked eagerly.

"It was a very exiting year but alas it did not end well I'm afraid." The Headmaster answered.

"We're sorry to say but You-know-who has returned to life." The Deputy whispered causing Tempests eyes to widen.

"Then you have to understand that I'll be safer here at Hog..." She tried but was stopped by the Headmaster.

"No Tempest you are to stay at Salem, you are much safer there and I will not have anything said of this matter again. Now why don't you go unpack your things in your room?" He stated and with a sigh of annoyance, she did as told.

After a few moments, the Professors at the Staff table started to speak.

"Headmaster, are you sure she is safer at Salem. Surely you can see that the young girl wishes to attend Hogwarts like her parents had." Professor Sprout said.

"Sometimes what we want to do is not always what we have to do. She would be in great danger if she attended Hogwarts and I will not have the last heir to the Dumbledore family, my granddaughter, be in danger." The Headmaster stated.

"She is in less danger then Storm Potter. The girl is on You know who's most wanted list and yet she is still attending Hogwarts. What do you propose we do for her safety?" Sprout argued.

"We can do nothing but hope that Hogwarts is safe enough for her. We do not have the power to change her schools." The Headmaster sighed.

Tempest was annoyed; each year was the same stuff. She had always had a dream of attending Hogwarts but her dream was always thrown out the window each year by her grandfather. She hated it. She had to attend Salem Academy of Magic because she was the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore and if anybody in Britten would find that out then she would be taken advantage of. Well that is what her grandfather said. Every sense she was a few months old her grandparents had raised her. Lord Voldemort had killed her own parents when she was still a baby, just a few months before Storm Potter defeated Voldemort. Of course, she rather felt a connection with Storm Potter, even though she had not met the girl. They were both orphans, orphans because of some twisting Dark Lord killed their parents. Turning a corner, she arrived at her portrait and grumbled the password.

"My, my already in a bad mood are we Miss Dumbledore." The painting commented.

"Shut up. Summer." She snapped before the painting opened allowing her entrance to her chambers.

Of course the moment she walked in she took a deep breath and relaxed. Her room was her sanctuary and she loved it for that fact. The room was large and had black walls with a dark purple ceiling. The bed that was in the middle of a wall was a four-poster bed done in black with long dark grey curtains. The floor was a dark brown wood and the carpet under her bed was a thick white fur. In the centre of the room was a large white crystal chandelier that hung elegantly and shined the light over the room. Around that, one light fixture was a large white sectional and a coffee table. There was a wall full of bookshelves and books along with two doors. One, which lead to her bathroom and the other that lead to her walk in closet. Going she fell on top of her bed and let a sigh leave her lips.

Merlin she loved Hogwarts but it never failed. She always got into an argument with her grandparents. Thankfully, this one hadn't been that bad but she wasn't so sure about the rest of the summer. She hoped that the arguments this year wouldn't be too bad.

Turning around onto her side Tempest looked at a painting, she had done during her time at Salem. Her teacher had instructed her into painting what came to mind. The background was blue and purple while in the centre of the board were two shadows. It was supposed to represent her but she didn't know why she had painted a second shadow. It had just felt right.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. Grumbling she got up and walked to it. When the portrait opened, it was to reveal none other than Madam Pomfrey.

"Hello dear, Minerva sent me to check up on you." Poppy said causing Tempest to smile.

"I'm okay Aunty. I just wish that Grandpa would at least consider me attending Hogwarts. He knows how much it means to me." She sighed causing Poppy to smile sadly.

"I know dear and your grandmother is trying everything she can to at least get him to budge but he isn't." Poppy sighed.

"He's so stuck on keeping me safe that he forgets that sometimes people have to take risks in life." She grumbled and Poppy gave a nod.

"Miss Dumbledore, the Headmaster wishes to see you in his office." Came a voice from a painting.

"Alright." She agreed before giving the woman a smile and walking off to see her grandfather.

When she arrived, she found the man sitting behind his desk and the moment she walked in, he gave her a smile.

"Tempest, sit down please you and I have a few things to speak to each other about." The man said and so Tempest did as told. "Firstly I know that you have a strong desire to attend Hogwarts but you have to understand that you are safe at Salem."

"I don't care if I'm safe or not! I want to attend Hogwarts, as is my right! Mum and dad wanted me to attend Hogwarts! Who are you to deny me that?" Tempest shouted but that caused the Headmaster fury to appear.

"Tempest Dumbledore you are my granddaughter! You're safety is my top priority and so you will be continuing your education at Salem!" He stated in a firm voice.

"You don't understand do you? You never understood!" She cried before racing from the office and leaving her grandfather alone.

Racing through the halls of Hogwarts, she arrived at her room and threw herself on her bed as sobs left her mouth. He never understood. After a few moments, she brushed the tears from her eyes and looked at her bag. Suddenly her eyes hardened and she swiftly stood before putting some clothes in her bag. With that done, she pulled a cloak from her closet, took her wand, and left the room. She swiftly ran through the castle until she arrived at the secret passageway that would lead her to Hogsmeade. With that, she sneaked in and left before anybody could stop her. When she arrived in Hogsmeade she looked around and noticing the night bus. Hurriedly she ran over and got on just in time.

Two hours later Tempest found herself somewhere called Surrey yet she didn't know where that place was. She was about to raise her wand and call the stupid bus back but then heard shuffling and turned to see a girl standing not far from her. She took a step back though as she noticed how much she and the girl looked alike. They both had dark wine red hair and they both had green eyes. Merlin's beard that was weird.

"Um... hello." Tempest muttered and the girl blinked before giving her a polite smile.

"Hello, are you lost?" She asked.

"Um sorta, could you tell me where this is?"

"Surrey, by the way my name is Storm." Storm stated.

"I'm Tempest and Surrey I knew it but I think I heard that before." She muttered before it clicked. "Do you by chance know a Storm Potter?"

"Why do you asked?" Storm asked.

"Because eh I think she can help me." Tempest answered and that is when she noticed that the girls eyes had widen.

"You're a witch aren't you?"

"How did you...Storm Potter!" She exclaimed and the girl gave a nod before looking around swiftly.

"Please don't shout I don't really want to be found." She said causing Tempest to blink in confusion.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well I'm sorta running away." Storm answered with a blush marring her cheeks.

"Oh good I'm not the only one, my names Tempest, Tempest Dumbledore." Tempest stated in a cheerful voice yet she soon noticed Storm's wide eyes.

"Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, the Headmaster of Hogwarts is my grandfather but we can talk about that later. Where were you going?" She asked.

"Gringotts. I have to get some money." She answered and Tempest gave a nod of agreement. "Do you... do you want to come?"

"Love to; it's always better to run away with another brain at your side." Tempest joked causing Storm to smile brightly.

A haft an hour later both girls found themselves sitting in a very posh office with many books and other things thrown around the room. Behind the desk though was a very old goblin.

"Miss Potter I am glad that you could make a trip to Gringotts for you see there are a few things we must discus." The Goblin stated.

"I'm sorry sir but I only came because I needed money, what other things do you wish to discuss with me?" Storm asked confused.

"Well it is very simple Miss Potter. This summer you turn fifteen and so a few things start to come to you such as this letter." The Goblin revealed before pushing a thick envelope over.

Hesitantly Storm took it and started to read. With a pang she found that it was her parents writing this letter.

_Dear Storm, _

_ We understand that the moment you finish reading this letter everything will be different for you but you have to understand we love you with all our hearts. The moment we got you, we never stopped loving you. On July 31 1980, you were born, but you were not born a Potter. You see we adopted you from your real parents. Your real parents were Alicia and Joseph Dumbledore. We found out two months before you were given to us that neither of us could have children. It was a blessing when Joseph approached us with the idea. The reason they gave you to us is that they didn't want you hurt. You see for as long as it has been known Dumbldores, have been extremely talented and powerful but those two things are doubled when it is a set of twins born from the Dumbledore blood. Twins are not normally born in magical families especially the Dumbledores. However, you were born as a twin. You are the oldest by two minutes and your sister was next. We understand this may come to a great shock and we wish we could have told you ourselves but if you are reading this then we never got the chance. Alicia and Joseph never wanted to give you up darling but they knew that if Voldemort would hear about Dumbledore twins being born then he would go after the both of you and so to keep you both safe they gave you to us. We were good friends with them and we promised them to keep you safe. Nobody knew that they had twins not even Josephs father Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts and his mother Minerva McGonagall, Professor of Hogwarts. Two weeks after we got you, we made you an official Potter by doing a blood adoption. I must say I was shocked when your appearance didn't change all that much but it didn't matter. People would just think that you looked like me, because you did. You had my dark red hair, my emerald green eyes. Neither Alicia nor Joseph had those eyes. No the Dumbledores were known for their bright blue eyes. You and your sister, Tempest, had bright emerald green eyes._

_On a sadder note, I'm afraid to say that your birth parents are not with us today. Ten months after you were born, Death Eaters struck. Your sister was with her grandmother when it happened and your birth parents were both killed. We hope you understand that your birth parents loved you with all their might and that we loved you just as much. We love you so much Storm and we hope that you will not stop thinking of us as mum and dad. _

_Our entire love,_

_James and Lily Potter_

For a moment she said nothing, she didn't even move yet a single tear fell from her right eye causing Tempest, who stood beside her to grow worried.

"What is it Storm?" She asked confused yet her only answer was for Storm to hand over the letter. She read it for a good two minutes until finally looking at Storm in shock. "Twins..."

At that, Storm locked her eyes with hers and suddenly they were crying while holding each other. For a good five minutes, they held each other until finally they decided to pull apart and brushed their eyes, getting rid of the tears. Still they stayed connected by their hands, not wanting to let go.

"Well then Miss Potter we have a few more things to discuss such as your duty as the last remaining heir to the Potter Family, to take your position, you won't become Head at this current time but you will be starting to learn more about the wizarding world and the secrets of your family. The best way to do this is if you leave your current place of residence and make your way to Potter Manor." The Goblin stated while handing a folder towards Storm who accepted it. Looking at it with her - sister they noticed all the wards around the property.

Notice me not wards, muggle repelling wards, Magical signature blocking wards, anti-apparation wards, anit-Portkey wards, Detection wards and many more.

"Wow this is, this is amazing." Storm whispered as she looked at the rest of the description of the manor.

The place had a lake, an indoor swimming pool, and an outdoor swimming pool, Quidditch pitch, Green houses, even a barn for all the family animals. There were house elves still working there to keep the place moving, there was also a large library that was a building of its own but connected to the main house. That was just the outside; the inside of the manor had so much more things, duelling rooms, Ritual rooms, Potion labs, bedrooms, and bathrooms. There was a formal dining room, a ballroom, a family dining room, a formal sitting area, a family room, an office, weapons room and more.

Looking at each other the girls let grins form on their faces.

"It's the perfect place to run away to." Tempest stated.

"Then dear sister mine, you want to come?" Storm asked.

"You know it' going to get some getting used to but I think I'll manage dear sister mine." Tempest agreed causing the goblin to chuckle.

"Well then I shall give you this portkey. It will drop you off not far from your new home. In addition, so that you will be informed there is a small village not far from your home. It's magical and very secluded. Only a certain few know of it." He stated before handing Storm a small little coin pendent over. "To activate it say Morning's Dawn."

After a dozen of minutes, the two newly found sisters left for Storm's vaults then left for home.

At Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were worried. They had just found out that their granddaughter had gone missing and only ten minutes after that were informed that Storm Potter also missing.

"Merlin Albus those two are so much alike, running away at the same exact time. If I didn't know better I would say they were twins." Minerva sighed and the Headmaster had to agree with his wife's statement. "What are we to do Albus, their missing, You-know-who has returned and they are in so much trouble."

"We need to find them as soon as possible. We must inform the Order of their disappearance." The Headmaster murmured his face white, eyes devoid of the twinkle he normally possessed in his eyes.

"But Albus almost none of them know about Tempest." Minerva cried and the Headmaster gave a sigh.

"I know, it was my wish that nobody truly knew of her but those who needed to but now that she has gone and left Hogwarts we cannot take the risk that Voldemort finds out about her or finds her. She is not safe and if it means revealing our granddaughter to the Order then we shall do so." The Headmaster stated.

"What if we organized a certain search party for her?" Minerva suggested and Dumbledore thought about it for a few moments before giving a nod.

"That is a very good idea Minerva." He agreed causing the woman to sigh as she finally sat down.

"Merlin, why did she have to be like her father?" She whispered causing Dumbledore to smile sadly.


	2. They're not just sisters and Twins

**Author note: **

Just as in the first chapter, I will point out that, I have spellchecked all the stories and re-read them. This is not fresh off the press and I am sorry for all the errors there are but I am not perfect in grammar never will be. Deal with it.

Declaration:

Harry Potter is not mine, nor the characters in the Harry Potter uniform. What you see here is just a figment of my imagination and no matter how much I wish I owned Harry Potter I do not. I do own Tempest Dumbledore, just not her last name. She is my character, invented by myself, and all the people of Salem are also mine since they are not in the books or even real people of the Harry Potter universe.

Chapter two

"They're not just sisters and twins. They're best friends, and they care genuinely about each other."

By

Chelsi Welch

Leaving Gringotts, Tempest looked at her twin sister and noticed her clothing. She was dressed in oversized rags that must have been hand me downs because no girl would ever buy such things. Not to mention, they were male clothing.

"We need to get you some real clothes Storm, that," She said while indicating towards what Storm was wearing." is in no shape or form meant for you to wear little alone another person." She whispered causing her sister to blush furiously.

"Well I sort of agree with you there, it's just I never really thought about going shopping." Storm mumbled causing Tempest to grin.

"Well don't worry, I've been told by grandmother that I get my shopping addiction from our mother. I think you would have got it as well. We can shop in muggle London, since you have the bankcard on you. Now let's go." She cried and with that, both girls were on their way out of Diagon Alley and into muggle London for a well-deserved bonding time between twin sisters.

The first store they entered was hot pink in the outside and inside was filled with bright cheerful, sexy, and amazing clothing. Looking at each other both girls let squeals leave their lips before running to their respective places in the store. Considering that all the clothes were sorted by colour, they were fine. After about an hour of looking through some clothes, they brought all their choice to the changing rooms and started to try some on. With each outfit they liked they would come out to show the other. By the end, they had spent three hours in the store and had bought most of what they had chosen off the racks. Leaving that store they left for others until finally, night was setting and they decided to leave for what was going to be their home for the summer.

When they landed, both tumbled to the ground but thankfully, nothing fell out of their bags. Getting back on their feet, they looked at each other before laughing.

Gathering their bags, they looked around. They had landed in a clearly very green area and not far from them was a black iron fence that clearly belonged to the Potters. Facing the iron fence was an adorable little village that wasn't that far. Swiftly they started to walk until finally they arrived at the doors of the gate. Stepping forward Storm put her bags down before touching the fence. In seconds, they opened and she turned to Tempest who gave a shrug.

Hurriedly they went in and the moment they were safely inside the doors closed and both were met with an amazing sight. Before them was a beautiful manor like none they had ever seen. The entire building was made of white stone that seemed to shine with light. The doors were all beautiful white wood with elegant gold designs while large windows were everywhere. The grounds were beautiful, green, green grass with large trees all around. There were beautiful blooming flowers and even animals running around. The driveway leading to the manor was white cobblestone and had a boarder on each side. Slowly they walked up to the doors, making sure to look at everything. When they arrived, the doors opened and they were met by darkness.

Frowning they stepped in and the moment the doors closed the manor came to life. Light shined down from the stunning crystal chandelier. The crystals were all in loose spirals with the biggest being the longest and so on. It was a beautiful piece that brought out the beauty of the room. The walls and ceiling had elegant moulding, the walls done in rectangles while the ceiling was just one large frame. There was even crown moulding that went with everything. The moulding was all white while the walls were a light blue. The drapes that were over the windows were long and white with a Victorian gold design at the bottom. Thankfully, they were opened letting the light in. The floor was all white marble and stunning while a large double stair case lead to the second floor. It was also made of white marble but the railing was gold and beautiful. Suddenly a house elf appeared before them.

"Mistress Potter has returned!" the clearly female house elf exclaimed before noticing that there were two girls and they looked identical.

"Hello there, my names Storm Potter, may I ask yours?" Storm asked while getting her mind in one place.

"I's Twinkle Mistress." She answered causing Storm to smile.

"Well Twinkle it's nice to meet you, but I have one request please call me Storm." She said causing the house elf to smile.

"You's like Mistress Lily, Mistress Lily hated when Twinkle and other house elves call's her Mistress or Mistress Potter." Twinkle stated causing Storm to smile.

"Well Twinkle I'd like you to meet my twin sister, Tempest."

"Pleasures to meet but Twinkle is confused, Twinkle cannot sense Potter in Mistress Tempest?" Twinkle said while tugging at her ears in worry.

"There is nothing to worry about Twinkle, the reason why you can't sense any Potter in Tempest is because she isn't a Potter, you see I was adopted Twinkle. I was born a Dumbledore but blood adopted into the Potter family." Storm revealed causing Twinkles eyes to brighten. "But please let us keep this to just us and the other house elves. We needed not get this out to the public just yet."

"Very well's Mistress Storm, Mistress Tempest, Twinkle will now bring Mistress' things to rooms. Mistress Storm will be staying in Master Bedroom, yes she will." Twinkle stated causing Storm to laugh softly.

"Twinkle is there another bedroom on the same floor as the Master?" She asked.

"Yes Mistress Storm, there be a second Master Bedroom." She answered causing Storm to grin.

"Then Tempest will get the second Master Bedroom." She stated and Twinkle gave a nod before she and their bags disappeared.

"So what do you want to do now?" Tempest asked.

"What do you say to explore?" Storm asked and at that Tempest gave a bright smile and together they walked out of the entrance hall.

The halls were just like the entrance hall but this time crystal lights were mounted on the wall giving light when the curtains were closed. They were in what seemed to be the west wing of the house and soon arrived at a set of large double doors. Opening them, they were welcomed by the amazing ballroom. The floor continued to be white marble yet the entire place was a sight of perfect elegance. The walls were Dark Purple, with the trim being grey while the drapery was silver. Grand Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and suits of armour were in certain places. Yes, it was a beautiful room.

"So this is the infamous Potter Manor Ball room, beautiful if I do say so myself." She stated causing Storm to blink.

"Infamous?" She asked.

"The Potter family is known for hosting large balls for special occasions, apparently your Potter Grandmother was known for throwing the best of the best especially at Christmas. Now it's the Malfoy's who are known for their balls, although they aren't as grand as your grandmothers was, but I'm sure if you start hosting them, they would be well spoke about and loved as well." She answered causing Storm to nod.

"Wow, I didn't know that," she whispered but then they decided to continue. The next location they visited was what seemed to be the formal Dining room.

It was very similar to ballroom yet the table was large and white while the cushions on the chairs were grey velvet with silver studs on the side. There was two smaller chandeliers going the length of the table but there was also one wall of windows. Leaving the room, they did the rest of the west wing and found all sorts of places. Then they left for the East wing and found that it connected them to the green houses and shockingly enough the library. The moment they walked in Storm was captivated.

The library was as large if not bigger then Hogwarts library, it had five different levels. Each floor was white marble while the walls were covered with beautiful dark wooden and detailed bookshelves. In the centre of the main floor was a lounge area that had grey velvet sofas and chairs with a dark wooden table in the centre. The stares going up to the other levels were all made of marble and had golden handrails. The only floor that was different was the top floor. The top floor had dark hard wood stairs and even had a telescope set up to look up outside the dome of windows to the sky above.

At last, they went to the second level that was all the rooms, the west wing was for the guest and the east wing for the family. They were able to find their rooms yet also found a family common room.

"Alright, what about this? We take showers, because personally after a day filled with shopping and trying clothing on I want to smell good and then we meet up here and talk." Tempest suggested and Storm gave her agreement before they both left for their own rooms.

Arriving in the main Master Bedroom Storm looked around. The room was beautiful. It was extremely large easily bigger than the main floor of Number Four Privet Drive. The ceiling of the room had large thick and ornate crown moulding going around the room with a circle inside it. The circle was large and also formed of crown moulding. That was also were a slight dome was and in the centre of the dome was a beautiful window that let plenty of light in but there was also gold design with a beautiful diamond chandelier dangling from it.

The floor of the room was beautiful dark hard wood flooring while the walls were a light cream colour. Floor to ceiling windows were on two sides of the room, facing each other with darker cream drapes on each side of every window. The back wall had two doors on either side of the King sized bed. The King sized bed was white and four-poster style with beautiful design carved into it. The drapes covering it were white and cream with some cheer. The bedding was cream with white Victorian detail all over it. The pillows were all white and there were many of them. Where she stood was two chairs and a fireplace. The fireplace was also in plain view of the bed as the chairs flanked each side with a beautiful white table. The chairs were high back and were a dark cream with golden studs.

Walking into the room, she made her way to the double doors on the right. The doors were white and had glass rectangles showing that inside was a beautiful bathroom. The bathroom had beautiful grey tile floor and walls while a white Victorian claw tub was placed in front of a window. There was large walk in closet with pure black glass tiles and a rain shower. The counter was white marble and had black glass sinks. The toilet was in its own room with a window. On white velvet bench was pure white towels with the Potter Crest incrusted on them.

"You know I'm wondering how on earth I could ever get used to this." She whispered before swiftly undressing and filling the tub with worm water and bubbles.

When it was full, she climbed in and let a sigh leave her lips as she relaxed. Great Merlin this was blissful. Closing her eyes, she relaxed against the tub and let her mind wonder to everything she had learned today. One she had a twin; two she was not actually born a Potter but a Dumbledore and was still slightly an orphan considering her parents were dead. Three she was related to Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.

"OH hell yes! I won ten gallons by betting that McGonagall and Dumbledore were together and probably had a kid and a grandchild!" She exclaimed before laughing.

To think she was just thinking about gallons when she should have been thinking that she had family, family that wasn't the Dursley's but a sister and Grandparents. Take it that her grandparents didn't know about her but still.

"I have a family." She whispered before shaking her head and getting out of the tub.

Drying off she made sure to get dressed in a pair of white baggy pyjamas pants with a light blue tank top before walking out of her room and into the sitting area between hers and Tempest. Sitting down on the sofa, she spotted a cup of hot cocoa and swiftly took it. After a few minutes, Tempest joined her.

"Alright so what should we be talking about?" Tempest asked.

"What about ourselves. I mean we should get to know each other as twins." Storm suggested and Tempest gave a bright smile.

"Alright um you want to go first?" She asked but Storm shook her head.

"I have a lot to tell so I should go last, you go first." She answered.

"Alrighty then, well I attend Salem Academy of Magic because well I'm Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter. I think he is afraid that if people know about me they will use me to get to him. He just doesn't understand that I can fight my own battles and that I don't need big grandpa to save me." She started earning a smile from Tempest.

"I could imagine his thoughts if he knew about me. I would so be grounded if I lived with them." Storm joked but that just made her sister more curious about her sisters' life.

"Anyway Salem is all the way in America and it's a pretty cool school. I have a group of friends and I don't have a roommate. My favourite subject is Transfiguration but I'm pretty good in Potions. Um let us see my worst subject, Charms. As for that, nothing much really." She said and Storm took a deep breath before starting on her own life.

"I attend Hogwarts as you well know; I was raised by Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Petunia's thoughts are that a young woman should be seen and not herd and that we should always be proper. Somewhat funny considering she gave me boy's clothes to wear. Anyway didn't have a great life with them but then Hogwarts started. My first real friend was Hagrid than he gave me my first birthday gift, Hedwig. She's my snowy owl that I'm sure you'll get to meet soon. Um on the train, I met my best mate, Ronald Weasley. He and I have been friends since the day we met. Then we got Hermione Granger. Our friendship happened in a unique way. It was Halloween and well a troll was let loose in the castle our first year. We realized that Hermione wasn't in the Great Hall and went to look for her. Somewhat stupid now that I think about it but thankfully we found her. The only thing bad about it as that the troll was in the same bathroom she was in. Well we knocked the troll out and saved her which started our relationship as friends." Storm announced and Tempest just looked at her in complete shock.

"A troll, you fought a troll!" She screamed and Storm laughed.

"Yes, quite scary at the time. Anyway, after that we had a pretty good year with the exception of saving the Philosopher stone from Voldemort's hands." She stated earning a scream of rage from Tempest. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you get the exiting life?" Tempest whined earning herself a soft laugh from Storm.

"Perks of being the Girl who lived I suppose." She answered.

As Storm, continued telling her twin about her life at Hogwarts her twin listened with a baited breath about all the adventures Storm had gone through during her years. She told her about Sirius Black's innocence and about the tournament. She told her about how she despised the fame that came with her name. In return, Tempest told her about their grandparents and parents about some of her own adventures at Salem and when they finished they agreed to do some bounding time the next day, as they were both tired.

Later that night, Storm was fast asleep in her own bed yet Tempest was in a fitful sleep. Suddenly she woke up and a smirk appeared on her face. Swiftly extracting herself from her blankets, she made her way to Storms room. Walking in, she was captivated by the room's grandeur but swiftly got to work. Jumping on her sister's bed, she had to stop herself from smirking as her sister groaned.

"Storm wake up!" She shouted while shaking her sister's shoulder.

"Don't want to, to early." Storm groaned.

"You are no morning person, but it doesn't matter as it's not morning yet as it's still dark. Anyway come on wake up I have an idea!" Tempest whined causing her sister to groan yet she opened her eyes and looked up at her.

"Why can't you tell me tomorrow?" She asked sleepily.

"Because it's all fresh in my mind, it's really cool plan to." Tempest answered before climbing under the covers with her sister.

"Okay what's your plan?" Storm asked while rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"It's simple you're always wanted to have a normal school year right, one without the fame of being Storm Potter, the girl who lived, and I've always wanted to attend Hogwarts. We are twins, identical twins. They would never know the difference." Tempest started but Storm caught on and turned to her sister.

"NO! I'm the bloody Girl who lived, Voldemort is after my hid and with the Ministry trying to call me an insane attention seeking brat this year at Hogwarts will be the worst! I won't have you go through that!" Storm cried her anger coming to the surface.

"Oh but please Storm! I can handle it, I am your twin after all and anyway if we learn as much as we can this summer then we can be at the same level for school. Moreover, Voldemort wouldn't try anything at Hogwarts. Only the Ministry and I can keep my temper in check. They won't be able to get anything on me and I'm sure I can handle it. Please Storm, I have always wanted to attend Hogwarts and if I can't attend as Tempest Dumbledore then what better way than to attend as my twin sister that nobody knows about Storm Potter." Tempest stated but still Storm looked hesitant. "You'll be able to attend Salem as Tempest Dumbledore, you won't have people looking at you as if you were famous, or like you are a deranged attention seeking brat. Salem isn't like that. Moreover, you can have a normal year. We could switch for our exams and send each other our notes from classes so if we learn different things then we can still keep up with our normal studies."

"Oh fine!" Storm agreed causing Tempest to squeal in excitement. "But things will have to change. Look at us, you have longer hair then I do, you have pierced ears and I don't." "That can be easily changed, all we need is a hair growing potion for your hair, and we could easily pierce your ears. We can teach each other how to act like the other." Tempest stated.

"You can really get somebody to do what you want when you really want to do that something you know that right?" Storm asked and Tempest only gave her a bright smile. "I can teach you how to do that." She chirped causing Storm to sigh yet a smile was fighting her lips.

After their slight argument, the sisters started to talk a bit more and then started to relax into the bed until finally both fell asleep, curled together, smiles on their lips. One dreamed of a peaceful year while the other dreamed of a year at Hogwarts.


	3. We can't change the past

Chapter three

"You know, the mayor has said several times before that while we can't change the past, we can learn from the past"

By

Ron Huberman

The next day shined bright and the birds were singing. As Storm started to wake up she realized that she was not alone in her bed. Opening her eyes, she was met with the sleeping face of her twin sister. Smiling softly she looked about her room. She was free of the Dursleys, finally free. Getting up from her bed, she made her way to her closet and started to look for something to wear. She decided to go with comfortable and so put a pair of short booty jean shorts on with a white tank top. She swiftly pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and pulled a pair of green flip-flops on. Finished she left her room only to find Tempest awake.

"Hi there sis." She greeted.

"Morning, so what are we doing today?" Tempest asked as she got out of the bed and stretched.

"Well if we're going to pull your idea off then we have to get started today. But first go get changed and we'll eat breakfast." Storm answered.

"Got it meet you by the pool?" Tempest asked and Storm gave nod before going back into her closet. She supposed getting her bathing suit on would be a good idea.

Finding one she raised an eyebrow; she was definitively not the won that chose it. It was a white, two-piece, bikini that tied at her hips, behind her neck and around her back. Tempest had picked it out for her and it revealed her cleavage quite a bit.

Shaking her head, she got her shorts and shirt back on before leaving her room for the pool. Arriving she settled down on a chair and suddenly some fruit and yogurt appeared on her lap. She thanked the house elves and started to eat. After that, Tempest arrived in a similar appearance as her own and sat down beside her. Food then appeared on her lap.

"Okay so today we are learning how to act like the other. I'll have to show you how to walk like me then." Tempest said and Storm looked at her for a moment.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Because we walk differently, you need to learn how to walk like me. We can easily explain away my walking habits at Hogwarts but yours at Salem cannot be over looked." She answered.

"Alright then, eating habits as well I supposed."

"Nope we eat the same. You know etiquette?" Tempest asked and Storm blushed.

"Nope." She answered causing Tempest to wince.

"Then you're going to hate me. Etiquette is a mandatory class at Salem. But don't worry I'll teach you and you'll soon be at my level." Tempest stated and Storm gave a nod of acceptance.

"Tomorrow we'll go with my skills. Seeker. If you are going to be taking my place then we are going to have to develop or improve your Seeker skills. You have some, you told me yourself, but you also said that you do not use them as I do. The team will notice if you are truly bad. We can put your skill being off by saying that you're having an off year." Storm stated and Tempest gave a nod off agreement.

Thus, after a dip into the pool they started on the lessons. The entire day was filled with Etiquette and Storm spent all that time balancing a stack of books on her head. Thankfully, she seemed to have the hang of etiquette and was advancing faster than Tempest had expected.

The next day came flying and Storm taught most of her knowledge to her sister. After, they switched. One day would be Storm's learning day while the other would be Tempest. Thenhey started to join them together and even started to teach the other spells and such that they knew. They started with first years then went up, adding spells that they would learn on their own on their way. Each day they had two hours of free style studying while they did their homework. Storm was doing Tempest, while Tempest was doing Storms so that nobody could say that they didn't do their homework. Thankfully, their handwritings weren't so different and they could easily announce it as growing up and their hand writing changing.

Two weeks into their freedom both girls decided to take a break from their learning and go shopping together. They would also be putting to rest one of the differences in appearance, Storms un-pierced ears.

"Alright so Star Alley is different from Diagon. It's not as popular and not as well-known but still quite nice." Tempest explained and Storm gave a nod eyes a light with excitement. She always loved visiting new magical places she didn't know about beforehand.

Thankfully, it was easy to get to, all they had to say was Star Alley in their fireplace, and they would be on their way. Thankfully the floo network was connected.

"Well let's go." Storm urged earning a laugh from her twin as she was pulled to their fireplace.

With shouts of Star Alley both girls disappeared and seconds later appeared by stumbling out of the fireplace.

The moment she finished dusting the sod off her clothing, Storm looked around. The alley was much smaller than Diagon's and seemed newer. The shops were all clean and quite light. There were trees and plants around while the ground was cobblestone. All around people walked, most wore muggle clothes like them.

"Alright were to first?" Storm asked.

"Clothing, you can't have enough of clothes and plus you'll be needing a dress since Salem always has a Christmas ball before the Christmas Vacations." Tempest stated and Storm let a sigh leave her lips.

"Thank Merlin you taught me how to dance." that of course caused Tempest to laugh.

"Sadly most of the time, the Minister of Magic of Salem would attend with some of the Ministry workers." Tempest said before leading them into a beautiful store with all sorts of gowns and dresses.

Storm and Tempest soon split up and started to look around. Storm knew what she liked yet she was never good at picking out dresses, the one thing she was good at picking out was shoes. They were her weakness a weakness that only her sister knew about. Not even Hermione knew about that weakness.

Suddenly she spotted something that caught her eye. It was a gown, a beautiful gown. It was emerald green in colour and strapless. It had a heart shaped neckline and was mermaid style. The bodice of the dress was rushed while the skirt of the dress was multiple layers of shorter fabric. On the right was a rose. Taking it, she looked around before going into the dressing room and trying it on. Coming out she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Holly shit!" Came a shout and she spun to see Tempest standing there looking at her in complete shock.

"What you don't like it?" She asked worried while turning back and looking at herself in the mirror.

"Don't like it, are you nuts! The dress looks amazing on you!" She exclaimed while running over and around her. "It's perfect. You would blow everybody's minds away and it's perfect."

"Are you sure?" Storm asked worried.

"Of course and with your collection of shoes I'm sure we can find a pair to go with this beauty." Tempest remarked causing Storm to laugh softly.

"Then I'll get It." she agreed.

Hurriedly changing back into her shorts and t-shirt she approached the desk and bought the dress. He asked if that would be all but Tempest piped in and handed a fluffy white scarf that would go over her shoulders. It was light beige fur. Buying both items, they left the store and started to look around the ally before going to the tattoo parlour. The parlour was in the more colourful part of the alley; its exterior was dark purple and had bright green writing as the title of the shop.

"I got my ears pierced here, grandpa and grandma were not too thrilled but don't know." Tempest stated and Storm grinned before they walked in.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Tempest Dumbledore. What can I do for you and your – holly shit is she your twin?" Came an exclamation and both girls turned to see a girl with hair with every shade of colour mixed together, blue eyes and plenty of tattoos all over her body. She wore jeans with a tank top.

"Her name is Storm and she is my Twin, not a word about it okay Tia." Tempest stated and Storm looked at the woman, now known as Tia to see if she would agree.

"Of course gall, you know I have your secret. Anyway what can I help you with dear twins?" Tia asked.

"She needs her ears pierced." Tempest answered.

"How many?" Tia asked causing both Tempest and Storm to look at each other.

"No!" Storm stated but Tempest gave a pout.

"Come on Storm, are we or are we not rebelling! Have fun please!" Tempest whined then gave Storm her puppy dog eyes that had Storm caving.

"Fine." She agreed causing Tempest to squeal. "As long as we can get a tattoo."

That of course caused Tempest to freeze and look at Storm in complete shock.

"What I like tattoos, ever since I say some when I was little and Petunia said that it was not proper for young ladies." She explained causing Tia to smirk.

"I like ya, now get over here so that we can start with your piercings. Where are we putting them?" Tia asked as Storm sat on the chair with Tempest beside her.

"We need to have the same piercings." Storm stated and Tia gave a nod.

"What about going up the curve of our ear, in the right side, a bare bell from here to here and a ring just under it." Tempest answered causing Storm to frown.

"Since she picked that ear I'll go with the left and say a hoop on the bottom with two chain attachments that to the middle and the top part of the ear combined with a hoop on just above the top most clasps." Storm stated and Tempest gave a nod of agreement while Tia looked at the twins in slight shock. "Oh and a tongue and belly button piercing, always wanted those."

Shaking her head, Tia started on the right ear. Ten minutes later and in pain both Tempest and Storm were done for piercings now it was tattoo time.

"May I make a suggestion?" Tia said while putting her piercing kit away.

"Sure." The girls agreed at the same time.

"Magical tattoos are better than muggle ones. The only side effect is that the tattoo or tattoos can appear anywhere on your body and they all have different meaning." Tia answered.

"Sounds good to me, the only problem we would have is if we have a tattoo that is in clear sight, how would we hide it." Storm said.

"Glamour's, make up, we can think of something I'm sure." Tempest answered.

"Well then who wants to go first?" Tia asked and Storm instantly stepped forward.

Tia lead her into the back of the shop were a table was. The table was clean and the room itself was clean as well.

"You're going to have to strip so that I could see where the tattoo appears. Don't worry, I'll give you towels to wrap around your more privet parts." Tia said and Storm gave a gulp.

Well she was a Gryffindor. Swiftly she started to take her clothing off thankfully it wasn't much. She accepted the towels given to her by Tia and got onto the table as asked.

"Alright darling, I'm going to give you this potion. It is going to knock you out and during that time the outline of whatever tattoo or tattoos will appear on your body. I might add that it may appear on her arse, which is a pretty fine piece of work if I might add." Tia stated causing Storm to blush slightly. "After that my job will be to colour it in or add things to it that the tattoo wants. Magical tattoos are very specific."

"Got it." Storm agreed before taking the potion and laying her head against her pillow. Within seconds, she was knocked out and Tia watched carefully for anything that would happen.

A haft an hour later Storm woke up and let a groan leave her lips.

"Did it work?" She asked causing Tia to laugh.

"Yes it did, now of the table so that I can see if there is anything on your back." She said and Storm did as told earning a gasp from Tia.

"What?" She asked worried.

"Nothing but you're going to be in a little bit of pain after today." Tia answered while admiring the outline of what was going to be quite a beautiful tattoo.

Walking to the mirror Storm looked at herself. On the front of her body was a welsh dragoon tribal tattoo. It wasn't big but covered her right side slightly. It would go quite well, with her belly button piercing. Turning slightly she found to her shook two tattoos. One was a kanji tattoo for Courage. It was at the low of her back. Then there was the one at the top right shoulder blade. It was the outlines of a large feather with birds flying from it, were some of the feather was missing. Looking down she found that around her right ankle was a lizard that wrapped itself around and curled its tail.

"Four tattoos, interesting, well shall we get to work?" Tia asked and Storm gave a nod before getting back on the table.

It took a good four hours but when Storm left the room, she was happy. Gently she sat down and it was Tempest turn. She was slightly nervous since she had seen her sister walk out with pain etched on her features and gauze wrapped around her ankle but she would not back down.

"Alright Tempest, your sister did great with her tattoo's let's see what yours will be. Strip and cover with these." Tia ordered and Tempest did as told.

A haft an hour after ingesting the potion she woke up and went to the mirror just like her sister had. For a moment, she wasn't sure what to make out of her tattoo. On her hip was a fairy with its wings spread and a little flower was in its hand. Shaking her head she looked down to see a lizard on her right ankle, what she didn't know was that it was the same lizard as her sister. Turning around she was shocked to see that three stars on her back. The largest was at the low of her back then it got smaller and smaller.

"Simple yet they fit you." Tia remarked before Tempest returned to the table.

It took a little more time then Storms considering the Fairy was extremely detailed but five hours after Storm had left the room Tempest fallowed, gauze wrapped around her own ankle.

"Alright ladies, let's see, make sure to clean your tattoo's with this, you may swim in a pool, and wash every night. Clean your piercings with this and it should all be good." Tia stated and with that, both girls thanked her before paying and leaving the shop.

It was quite late at night and both girls decided to leave for home and some super. Not only was it late but both girls were in pain from their new piercings and tattoos. Thankfully they had soup because of their tongue piercings and the moment the rubbed the stuff into their tattoos the pain was lifted. Both girls didn't take any noticed though as they both swiftly got into bed and fell asleep. Unknown to them was that most magical tattoos never had an identical twin on another and that was what happened that day. Both girls had the same lizard tattoo on the same right ankle. This identified them as twins.


	4. People ask me, how worried should we be?

Author note: Sorry for the long wait, I've been writing various things, although concentrating on one story actually and it's getting pretty cool. Anyway, it's August and with August comes the end of my summer. It's been a rather long one in my mind, but it's the first time I've ever had such a long summer. Well here's hoping the few who read this story like the chapter. Chapter four

"People ask me, 'how worried should we be?'"

By

Dr. Anthony Fauci

It was late at night in Scotland. The sky was filled with stars that shinned bright. Stars, large celestial bodies composed of gravitationally contained hot gases emitting electromagnetic radiation because of nuclear reactions inside the star. Stars staid in the same position year after year, stars were beautiful and one could always trust in them to find your way.

In his office at Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore looked at the stars. They were something that was associated with him quite often considering he normally had them on his robes and hats. Now though he was not thinking about stars no he was thinking of the current problem in his life. His granddaughter, Tempest Dumbledore had run away from Hogwarts. Not only that but Storm Potter, a girl he considered a granddaughter had also run away but from her muggle relatives. They had searched; he and Minerva had searched for both girls. They had sent letters to Tempest's friends in America, asking if they had seen her or if she was with them but she was not there. Fawkes couldn't find her and that had added to his wife's worry. Tempest was the last member of their family alive, he had promised himself to protect her with his life, and her running away when Voldemort was back was not protecting her.

Exhausted not only physically but mentally he sat down in his chair and held his head in his hands.

Flashback:

It was a beautiful day; the sun was out and about. It was summer time and so the only occupants of Hogwarts were the staff that stayed at the school and one child, Tempest Dumbledore the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore. The Headmaster was currently working on some paperwork when the door to his office was opened and in entered Severus Snape and trailing behind him pouting was his granddaughter.

Tempest Dumbledore was six years old and was one of the most adorable children he had ever seen. She had beautiful dark red hair that was normally long but today was done in two side braids. She was wearing a pair of jean overalls that were a gift from Poppy. One shoulder was undone showing the yellow and white stripped t-shirt under. Her knees had a grass marks on them and her emerald eyes were wide with child innocence that he had learned was never a good thing.

"Severus, what can I help you with?" he asked.

"I found Miss Dumbledore here, trying to sneak into the Forbidden Forest, again." He answered causing a sigh to leave the Headmaster's lips. Gently he rubbed his forehead before looking at his granddaughter.

"Tempest, this makes how many times?" He asked her causing a smile to appear on her lips.

"Third time this week," she answered in an innocent kind of way.

"And what did I say about going into the Forbidden Forest?" He asked her.

"The Forbidden Forest is dangerous and forbidden for a reason. I must not enter it no matter what and I must not approach it. Many dark and dangerous things live in the Forbidden Forest that could harm me." She recited world for word but with a huff.

"Exactly now what will you do?" he asked as though he had asked this before.

"Learn how to get in without being caught?" She asked hesitantly.

"No." he moaned causing Tempest to giggle softly.

"I won't try to sneak into the forest again." She answered his question and he gave a nod.

"Good now off with you." He stated and with a bright smile, she ran out of the office.

"Personally I do not think she'll make Slytherin." Severus remarked causing the Headmaster to snort.

End of Flashback:

Flashback:

It was late at night and Albus Dumbledore let a sigh leave his lips. Tempest had just woken up screaming and he and Minerva were both worried. The girl was getting quite a few nightmares, nightmares that she wouldn't speak to them about. Currently Minerva was rocking back and force with the three year old in her arms dozing. Her cheeks had tear strikes on them from dried up tears and her thumb was in her mouth.

"Oh Albus what are we going to do?" Minerva asked softly, her voice filled with worry. "She can't go on like this; nightmares like these are bad for a child her age."

"I know Minerva, but how can we help her when she won't even tell us what her nightmares are about. Tempest is hard headed sometimes and to get her to speak about something that scares her is a big no, no." Albus stated and Minerva gave a sigh.

"Why don't we speak with Severus. He says he has plenty of experience with nightmares from his own students?" She asked and Albus brightened.

"Very good idea, for now let us get her to bed. She seems to be asleep." He said and together they did just that.

End of Flashback:

Two days after speaking with Severus Tempest had stopped having nightmares. It seemed like Severus had helped her in some way and both Grandparents were extremely thankful for that. It seemed like every time Tempest had a nightmare she would go to Severus who would help her through it. Neither spoke to them about them but they suspected it was because it was a sort of confidence they had together. Severus was after all her Unca Sev. Tempest was the only one who could ever call Severus by that name.

Laughing softly Albus looked at the pictures on his desk. Two pictures, each of a girl. Two red heads with green eyes. Tempest Dumbledore and Storm Potter. Tempest had her hair in a ponytail and her ears were pierced. Something he was grudgingly against considering she had done it without asking him. She was not wearing her uniform since it was the summer but wore a pair of grey jeans with a blue top. Then there was Storm Potter. Her own hair was short going to her shoulders and she had it pined back. She wore her Gryffindor uniform and was laughing. Most asked why he had a picture of Storm Potter on his desk and most of the time he didn't answer. He always put it away whenever he had a student because he didn't want students thinking that he favoured a student. Shaking his head, he looked out his window again.

Storm Potter was also plaguing his mind because she had also run away. Evading all Order Members, he had stationed around her home to protect her. What was it with children and running away now a days? He wondered. Of course, she just had to escape when Severus had been there and he was determined that the girl had done in on purpose even though they knew she didn't know about them watching her. Thankfully, she had been spotted in Diagon Alley but apart from that, nobody had seen her since which worried him. He knew she would have gone to Gringotts but he question was, what had she done there. Was it only money she took or did she learn about other things. He didn't want the child to be put down by responsibilities and pressure as she would be when she became an adult after all she was the heir to the Potter Family, one of the most wealthy pureblood families in Britten.

Storm Potter, being the girl who lived, the last Potter and the number one most wanted witch in not only Voldemort's books but also quite a few males. Storm was the key to them surviving this war. She was the key to defeating Voldemort even though all he wanted was to hide the girl away like he was doing to his own granddaughter. She was a child, a mere child expected to do what most adults had not done. Battle in war.

In another part of the castle, Minerva McGonagall is in her own office looking over a picture of her granddaughter and of Storm Potter. Unlike her husband she didn't need to really hide Storms picture because she could just put it off to her being her Seeker, especially since the girl was dressed in her Quidditch robes. She was a known Quidditch fanatic and had numerous pictures of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team around her office. This photo had been taken just before Storm had to cut her hair. It had been long back then, going down to the low of her back. The only reason why she had cut it was because of a potion incident. The Malfoy boy had thrown his potion at her back it had glued onto her hair and started to melt it along with her clothing. Thanks to Mister Longbottom's quick thinking, he had cut her hair and pulled her out of the room. He informed her that he was bringing her to the infirmary when they noticed that her clothing was disintegrating. Hurriedly Storm had run into a classroom with Mister Longbottom's outer robe. That was when she arrived.

Flashback:

"Mister Longbottom what on earth are you doing out of class when you should be in potions?" Asked Minerva McGonagall her eye thin with anger.

"Um well you see Professor..." Neville stuttered his face paling but just then, Storm stepped out, dressed in his oversized Gryffindor boy's outer robe.

"Miss Potter!" She exclaimed and that's when Storm turned and blushed crimson. "What is happening here?"

"It was a potion accident Professor. Malfoy sent some of his potion flying towards me and it landed on by back and in my hair. Neville noticed that my hair was melting where the potion hit and so cut my hair. He was leading me to the Hospital wing when we noticed that were the potion was, was disintegrating my robes. He lent me his outer robes and I ran in there just in time." Storm answered causing her Head of House to frown in anger.

"Very well, hurry along to the Hospital Wing. May I assume that Professor Snape did not excuse you from class?" She asked.

"No ma'am he did not. He shouted at us when we left, didn't seem to notice what had happened." Neville answered.

"No he did, he was watching when it happened." Storm answered causing Minerva to sigh.

"Hurry along you two. I shall deal with this with the Headmaster."

End of Flashback:

After that Severus had gotten a sever talking to and the Malfoy boy had been punished for the dangerous stunt. Poppy had been able to identify the potion thrown at Storm as an acid like potion.

Shaking her head, she observed the photo again. Storm's hair was blowing around her and she was smiling one of her true and bright smiles that lit up her face. In her hands was the Nimbus 2000 she had sent her. Her Quidditch robes were blowing around her but she looked beautiful in them. Then there was her Granddaughter. It was a recent picture. Her own hair was pinned up in a design and she was wearing her uniform. She was laughing at something. One of her Professors had sent her this picture the year before.

To her, both girls were quite similar. Both had run away this summer causing her to worry terribly. Oh how she worried. With Voldemort back Storm was in danger and so was her granddaughter. If that man were to learn of her, she would be hunted like the man had hunted her son and daughter in law, just like he was hunting Storm. Storm though had more responsibilities on her shoulders. The war against Voldemort, the farce of the Ministry of Magic now calling her an attention-seeking brat. She was sure that this year was not going to be a very good one for the girl.

"Oh why did you both have to do this to us?" She whispered.

Later both the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress made their way to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix also known as Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the ancestral home of the Black Family. It was located in London, in a muggle neighbourhood, but protected under the Fidelius Charm.

The Order of the Phoenix was a secret society founded by Albus Dumbledore to oppose Lord Voldemort. It was originally created in 1970 during the first war against the mad wizard so many feared. Before it had worked with the Ministry to fight but now they were in a different situation with the Ministry not believing in Voldemorts return the Order was in a horrible position. They were trying to recruit people but they couldn't do a very good job because the Ministry suspected Dumbledore and would do anything to get him. They had been working to protect Storm Potter, until she ran away even though they did not know that. Tonight would be the night they were going to learn of her disappearance.

When the last Order member arrived, they all sat down and the Headmaster began the meeting.

"Members of the Order, tonight I have grave news for you all. Storm Potter has been run away from her relatives house." no sooner had those words left his lips did Sirius Black, escaped convict, jumped to his feet.

"What the hell do you mean my goddaughter is missing? Storm wouldn't just leave Privet Drive when she knew she was safe there! She wouldn't leave unless she had to!" he shouted, his anger boiling to the surface."

"I'm afraid Sirius, that Storm left on her own accord. None of her belongings were at Privet Drive and none of the children have heard so much as a letter from her." the Headmaster sighed, and at those words the other members of the Order started to whisper amongst each other while Molly Weasley broke into tears.

The Headmaster was silent as this went on, he knew in his heart that he could not mention Tempest to them because nobody but a few knew he had a granddaughter and at this point, it was for the best. Merlin he hoped Voldemort had not gotten his hand on both of them. He did not think he would be able to face himself if that was what had happened to both girls.

After a few more hours, with everybody speaking to one another about things they had learned they returned to Hogwarts for tea in the Headmaster's office. When they arrived though what they found were two letters.

Swiftly Albus made his way towards his desk and what he found made his eyes widen. There on his desk were letters from Storm Potter and Tempest Dumbledore. The one from Tempest was addressed to him while the one from Storm was addressed to Minerva.

Dear Grandpa,

Okay I understand that my running away was not the smartest of things but I am safe. I won't tell you where I am because you're just going to force me to return and I, for the first time, don't want to. Yes, you heard me I will not be returning to Hogwarts for the summer. Hope you're doing better with a letter from me.

Tempest

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I suppose the Headmaster has already noticed my disappearance but that is not why I am contact you. I wish to change my class choice. I learned that it is possible because I have yet to take my OWL's. I do not want to take Divination anymore but Ancient Runes. I would like to apologies if I have caused worry. I am safe and I will be returning to Hogwarts.

Storm


	5. Carry it with us or we find it not

Chapter five

"Though we travel the world over to find the beautiful, we must carry it with us or we find it not."

By

Ralph Waldo Emerson

It was early morning and both Storm and Tempest were awake. Since their excursion into Star Alley the only place they visited was the little village not far from their home. They spent the rest of their summer learning and bonding. Now though Storm would be going to Salem and they were both trying to get her ready for it.

Since the excursion into Star Alley Storm had used a hair growth potion to grow Storms hair out so that it was now the same length as her sisters. It had taken some time to get used to but she liked it quite a bit. Now though she was trying to get dressed in the Salem uniform.

Tempest had informed her that Salem had a different uniform code then Hogwarts. First and second years wore a dress for the girls they were light blue, the boys wore a polo shirt, and a pair of dress pants. The polo shirt was light blue the dress shirt under was white and the dress pants were grey. Then third to fourth years wore something similar but the colors changed to sapphire blue. Fifth to seventh years though wore something completely different. The boys wore black dress pants with either a sapphire dress shirt, a pale blue dress shirt or a grey dress shirt. They also wore a tie in whatever of those three colors. The girls though wore a plaid pleated mini skirt that's colors were pale blue, dark blue, silver, black and grey. They also had different options for shirts. They could were the white dress shirt with jacket, they could wear a polo shirt over the dress shirt or they could wear a long sleeved sweater with a low v-neck and thick trim on the sleeves, neckline and the bottom. Storm would be wearing that one in grey to go with her skirt. Apart from that, the rest was free for all and so she decided to wear a pair of fishnet stockings with a pair of supper hot grey suede upper lace crinkle looked boots that rose above her ankle had a round toe five-inch heels and 2 inch platform. They were supper cool and perhaps one of her favorite pairs of boots.

Currently she was trying to lace them up and finally finished stood to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was down and in soft waives, she was thankful that the blue colors weren't too bright because she didn't think it would go well with her wine red hair. Going over to her dresser, she picked up the last item on it. It was a necklace simple but it connected her to her sister. The chain was white gold while the pendant dangling from it was also white gold. The pendant was a puzzel piece with the word **You are missi to my p**. Her sister had the other pendent that said the **ng piece uzzle**. When connected they would form a message. Putting it around her neck, she gave a nod before leaving her room.

Arriving downstairs, she saw Tempest hurriedly making sure that all the stuff she would need was packed.

"Alright, how do I look?" She asked and Tempest turned.

"Damn hot girl! Plus the boots hide the tattoo." She answered and Storm let a grin form on her face.

"Great Merlin this is going to be so weird and nerve breaking." She sighed while sitting on her trunk.

"I know but just you wait everything will be great." Tempest told her a bright smile forming on her lips.

"Be careful okay Tempest, you haven't faced Voldemort and well with the Ministry after me I can expect that most of the school will hate my guts too. The Staff won't be able to protect you much and well it's going to be hard." Storm said and Tempest gave her hand a squeeze.

"If they hate you guts they hate mine. We are twins we are family and we stand beside the other even if it's in a spiritual way. I don't care what they think of me. We are strong, we are capable, and we will show them what we can do." Tempest stated and Storm gave a smile before hugging her sister.

"I'm going to miss you." She whispered.

"And I you."

"Home for Christmas?" Storm asked while pulling away.

"Home for Christmas, I wouldn't miss my first Christmas with my sister for the world." She answered.

"We got you a portkey just for that occasion, so make sure you use it." She said and Tempest gave a nod before standing.

"Have fun at Salem, be free for once in your life." She ordered and Storm gave a nod before clutching the portkey to her heart.

"Take care of Hedwig!" and with that she was gone leaving her sister alone at the manor for two full days.

After a ride with a portkey Storm arrived on the ground and groaned as she held her head. She hated long Portkey rides.

"Miss Dumbledore, welcome back to Salem Academy of Magic." Came a male voice as greeting. It also caused Storm to look up and see a young man with black hair and purple eyes looking down at her with a gentle smile. This must have been Professor Bliss. "Here"

Accepting his extended hand Storm allowed him to pull her up and gave him a smile.

"Hello Professor, nice to see you again." She greeted like taught by Tempest.

"Pleasure to have you back in our walls miss Dumbledore you're grandfather asked that we send him a letter a pone your arrival apparently you ran away this summer." He stated causing Storm to wince.

"We had a disagreement that I'm afraid went to my head and caused me to leave Hogwarts. I will personally send him a letter Professor." She answered and he gave a nod before levitating her trunk and leading her towards the school.

That though was when Storm noticed Salem for the first time in her life. The school was large with multiple buildings just as Tempest had described it. The entire thing looked amassing and almost caused her to stop in her place.

"Is there something wrong Miss Dumbledore?" Professor Bliss questioned causing her to turn to him.

"Um no, no just admiring the beauty of the school. It feel like I hadn't been her for ages." She answered and he gave her a nod.

As they walked the grounds, Storm made sure to look around and take notice of everything. Inside the gates of the school, the atmosphere seemed almost joyful. The streets were cobblestone, the dorms old buildings that seemed to be kept quite clean. Not only that but there were stores and other places here that she could by school supplies. There was even a bookstore. At last, they arrived at a large building and walked in.

The inside was huge and grand. From the ceiling hung a large crystal chandelier. Windows had blue drapes on each side and there was a staircase that went up to the second floor. She was lead up to that floor and then to the right. Finally, they arrived at the end of the hall where the door was opened and she was lead in.

"You may design your room to look like whatever you wish; this will be your dorm for the next three years of your educations. Welcome back to Salem Miss Dumbledore and I hope to see you in the Great Hall for dinner tonight." The Professor said before leaving.

For a moment, Storm looked around. The room wasn't that bad looking for the base look. With a smile, she took her wand out and with a flourish of movement started to do some work. In an hour and a haft, she had finished decorating her room and placing her things away. The room was now very similar to the Gryffindor dormatory at Hogwarts. She knew she would need something to remind her of her school and this would be it. Going to her king-sized bed she brought some writing materiel with her and looked down at it for a moment.

"How on earth do you write a letter to the grandfather, who's actually you're real Headmaster, and who doesn't even know he has another granddaughter. Wait I've always thought of McGonagall as a grandmotherly figure why not write her." She muttered before starting to write.

_Dear Grandma, _

_ I understand that what I did this summer was not really the brightest thing I could have done. Running away from protection given to me was putting not only myself as risk but others. I am sending this letter to apologies and to inform you that I have arrived at Salem. I hope you are doing well and that this letter finds you in good health. _

_All my love, _

_Tempest _

With a thoughtful look, she drew a little flower at the bottom of the parchment. Suddenly an owl entered her room and she looked to see that it was a black owl. Tempest had told her that owls came to all students who had none and were in need of sending a letter.

"Hello handsome." She whispered before putting the letter in place. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Minerva McGonagall Transfiguration Professor."

With a hoot, the owl flew off and she slumped onto her bed. She thought about taking a nap when suddenly there was knocking at her door. Frowning she got up and walked over before opening the door. What she found were two boys and one girl.

The girl was cute with blond hair done in large ringlets and beautiful blue eyes. She was most probably Malinda. By what Tempest had told her, Malinda's full name was Malinda Antina Levesk, she loved Potions and Herbology and wanted to become a Potion mistress. She wasn't any good in Transfiguration but is capable of defending herself in a battle. She had a bad sweet tooth much like them and like antiques. She also enjoyed classical music but pop and other music was also in her books. She loved fish and rise but was in love with Sushi. She was also well off since her parents were two high-class lawyers.

After Malinda, there was Damien. Damien Jacobes Dentilmon Jr. He was Tale, with broad shoulders and he was handsome. He had shaggy blond hair that fell into beautiful green eyes. According to Tempest, Damien was skilled in dueling and physical education him being the fastest male in the school in running. He loved hot and spicy food and his favorite was hot peppers stuffed with chees, hot sauce and covered with hot spaghetti sauce. Damien was terrible in Charms and Herbology but also didn't like Hisotry. His own parents worked for the Ministry of Magic. The thing was Damien was the one that worried the twins the most. He was the cocky boy of the group, he flirted a lot, and the one he flirted the most with was Tempest since she flirted back. Thankfully, they didn't have feelings for each other and were good friends almost like siblings. Nevertheless, they both feared he would figure them out.

After Damien, there was the last boy, Henry Joseph Stanly. He had brown hair and light blue eyes. He was tale with broad shoulders. He was the prankster of the group and very capable with Charms. He was not very good in Potions or transfiguration and hated etiquette. Out of all of them, Henry was the only muggle born. He loved sower stuff especially sower candy. His favorite dish was shanghai style sweet and sour fish. His own parents were hard workers yet he was not wealthy.

These were Tempest's friends and she wasn't too sure she would be able to pull things off. Taking a deep breath, mentally, she gave them bright smiles.

"Hey guys!" She greeted.

"Tempy you beauty it has been far too long." Damien joked causing Tempest (Storm) to laugh.

"It has been far too long guys, come in, come in." She told them and they did just that.

Looking around they were slightly shocked by the room but still impressed.

"Gryffindor colors, interesting." Henry commented before they all sat on the leather sectional. Tempest (Storm) sat down and gave them smiles that they returned.

"So heard you ran away from home." Malinda stated causing Tempest (Storm) to look at them.

"How did you guys..." She started but Henry jumped in.

"You're grandfather contacted us to see if you were with one of us. Let's just say you got us worried. Girl we worried like mamma bears!" he exclaimed.

"Guys I'm sorry, I guess teenage stuff happened and my temper went out of control. However, I was safe. I met a friend and we stayed together." She stated and in a sense, she was not lying.

"Really but Tempy you said that you're grandfather had told you that that Voldemort dude was back! I mean I read about him, he is seriously bad news and that friend you met could have been really bad news." Damien exclaimed causing Tempest to blush.

"Well she wasn't bad news. Really fun to get along with, almost like a sister. Trust me guys you would like her. We are really a like." She stated in a happy voice.

Soon the conversation turned to other things and as they talked Storm found that she was getting used to their presents. At last her nerves left her and she was left laughing and joking with whom she hopped would be her friends as well once they knew who she was.

When the opening feast came, they all made their way to the Great Hall Storm making sure that she was discreetly following her friends. She was also making sure that she memorized the way so that she wouldn't get lost. When they arrived, they all sat in their normal seats at their usual table, as she was told by Tempest, and waited. Finally, the last students walked in and the Headmistress stood. She made a few announcements and before long, they were all eating food. They talked about the upcoming classes and other things before the night ended and they went to their rooms for bed.

After changing into a short sleeved oversized t-shirt that was falling off her right shoulder. She climbed into her bed and took something from her bedside table. It was a compact but in actuality, it was a two-way mirror.

"Tempest Dumbledore." She announced and within seconds the face of her sister appeared.

"Storm! How was your first day? Did you slip up? Of course you didn't how stupid could I be?" Tempest rambled on causing Storm to laugh softly.

"The first day was great, It was so weird not being whispered about and you're friends are super great but they were super worried. Dumbledore contact them to see if you were with them after you ran away." She answered her sister causing her to gulp.

"You know you can call him grandfather right?" Tempest asked causing Storm to blush lightly.

"It's just weird. I mean he is my Headmaster, my real Headmaster and I didn't know anything about him being my grandfather. Oh, that reminds me. I wrote a letter to McGonagall. They asked the Headmistress to send them a letter when I arrived. I decided to send her a letter as well." Storm said and Tempest groaned.

"Prepare for a letter. It is good you sent one of your own and stuff and they cannot say that it didn't come from their granddaughter, because you are their granddaughter and you did run away. In addition, the letter isn't a howler but a normal letter. Grandma and Grandpa don't send howlers. Still has the effect. Anyways as your first day went good I can tell you about mine. Well Hedwig misses you, I miss you. I ended up flying almost all day and Hedwig joined me. I think she knows she can't go to you right now without being suspicious." Tempest informed her and for a moment, Storm was saddened. "Hey don't give me that sad look I'll send her with a letter to you as soon as possible so that you can see her. It's going to have to be after the first day when I send you a list of the stuff we learned."

"Alright, I'll wait to send you the same when she arrives. Would you mind putting some charms on Hedwig? I have a feeling that she will need them. There should be a book entitled Owl Spells. It has a list of spells that can be placed on an owl and not removed but those keyed in." She said and Tempest gave a nod. She knew how Storm loved her owl and to have the bird injured would send her into a worry fit. Not only that but they didn't want anybody intercepting her.

"If all else fails we'll just get another owl. We don't want Hedwig injured after all." Tempest suggested and Storm gave a nod of agreement.

"I like that Idea. Maybe you can by an owl during the Hogsmeade trip and say that it's for your friend." She said and Storm agreed.


	6. Make big plans aim high

Chapter six

"Make no little plans; they have no magic to stir men's blood... Make big plans... aim high in hope and work."

By

Daniel H. Burnham

Tempest was nervous. Currently she was getting ready to go to Hogwarts. She was already dressed in the Hogwarts uniform. The white dress shirt was undone showing some cleavage and her Gryffindor tie, or at least Storm's Gryffindor tie, was loose. Her long hair was down in soft waves and her socks were hiding her ankle tattoo. Thankfully, the socks had to be pulled up to their knees. She would be taking a portkey to the train station and planned an arriving before the others so that she could get a seat to herself. Thankfully for them Storm had not been made a prefect, which seemed to make her sister quite happy.

Making sure she had everything, including Hedwig, she activated the portkey. Landing on the platform Tempest let a groan leave her lips as she fell to the ground. Shaking herself she hurriedly got herself together and looked around.

There was nobody on the platform even though the red steam train was there. With a deep breath, she took her trunk and Hedwig then mounted the train. Getting a compartment, she settled in with a good book.

An hour after her arrival she looked out and just in time to see people, she recognized appearing. Shockingly it wasn't just a few people arriving though, there were a more than a few. She recognized who she assumed was Hermione Granger, bushy brown hair, brown eyes. She was rather plain looking but she didn't mind, she seemed quiet even though at that moment she seemed to be looking about in search, most probably for her or actually Storm. Behind her was a boy that was in her mind a Weasley. He had their fiery red hair and freckled complexion. He had blue eyes, a long nose and was very tall and lanky. From there she recognized others; most definitely was the big black dog with them. She knew that animagus, Storm had described it to her. It was Sirius Black, her sister's godfather and an innocent man.

"Damn, they really seem angry at Storm." She whispered but just then the door opened and she looked to see a boy he was tall, and slightly built, he had blond hair and had a slightly chubby face that fit him quite well. She knew this boy, Neville Longbottom. The boy that had helped her sister quite a few times.

"High there Storm!" He greated, a smile forming on his lips.

"Hello Nev, how you doing?" She asked.

"Doing good, I got this for my birthday thanks to great-uncle Algie. It is a Mimbulus Mimbletonia. I want to show it to Professor Sprout and I also want to breed it." He said his voice filled with joy. Storm did say that Neville was a major fan of Herbology and was bloody good at it.

"I'm glad to hear you seemed to have a good birthday Neville." And by the look on Neville's face it had been a good birthday.

"So Storm why did you um grow out your hair and what's with all the piercings?" he asked causing her to laugh.

"I wanted to grow it out. I sort off missed it after we had to cut it off. I made a hair growth potion. As for the piercings, I was being rebellious. The ears aren't the only ones, between you and me I got this." She said while sticking out her tongue showing of her pierced tongue that had Neville gapping and then she showed him her belly button.

"Wow Storm that's pretty cool and I'm sure you're going to get a few looks at school." Neville laughed causing Storm (Tempest) to smile.

"I guess so, but really Nev I don't care anymore. Let them stare, they'll do it no matter what and I'm tired of trying to stop them." She stated and Neville gave a nod. "So want to play cards?"

"Sure."

A haft an hour of later, Tempest found herself quickly enjoying her time with Neville and getting into the persona of Storm. Then the door opened and in walked Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, Storm's two best friends. The moment the brown-haired woman noticed her, Tempest say her face going beat red and in an instant, she blew up.

"Storm Lily Potter how dare you worry us like that!" she screamed just seconds after Tempest was able to wandlessly close the compartment door and put a silencing ward around without anybody noticing. "You not only had us worried, but the Headmaster was worried! He does not need that worry when You Know Who is back! He does not need to go chasing after a rebelling teenage girl who thinks she doesn't need the protection given to her! Everybody was worried! Everybody! Mrs. Weasley cried! Snuffles brooded! The Order was out and about searching for you! Not a single letter was sent to us to tell us if you were safe if you were coming nothing! You were being childish and I am ashamed of you!"

Tempest watched her twin's friend blow up and she couldn't believe how loud the brunette could be. Finally, when she stopped she started to speak.

"First things first, I am a child. I am fifteen years old. I am not an adult and the Headmaster of Hogwarts is not my guardian. My guardians are, grudgingly enough, the Dursley's. If the Dursley's cared they would have called the police after I disappeared, they did not. They don't give a shit about me and were most probably happy I was gone. Second, with the Ministry of Magic not believing in his return, Voldemort will not just walk around in the open so fast. He is most probably recovering from the ritual he used to gain his body again. Not to mention he is probably gathering his followers. Now personally I don't know why people wasted their time in looking for me. I am just a girl, sure a girl who wants to kill Voldemort for ruining my life but just a girl. If they were looking for me thinking that, I could kill Voldemort they are idiots. Voldemort knows spells that not even Dumbledore knows. Anyway I didn't want to stay at the Dursleys so left." Storm (Tempest) stated her voice turning bright as she continued to play cards with Neville.

Of course, after her statement, Hermione's face turned red and she sat on her seat not even looking at Tempest for the rest of the trip. When they finally arrived at Hogwarts, they all stood and walked off the train. Smiling to herself, she fought to contain a grin but soon got into a compartment with Neville, Ron and Hermione who hadn't spoken to her since they arrived in the compartment. When they arrived and walked into the Great Hall, Tempest looked around with glee in her eyes.

She was finally doing it. She was going to attend Hogwarts for a year. She was going to do what she had always wanted. She knew it would be different from Hogwarts during the summer. Taking her seat at Gryffindor table, she smiled and saw that Neville sat on her right. Giving him a bright smile, he returned it and then she looked at the staff table. She saw Severus sitting in his normal place, but he looked quite angry. He wore his normal black robes and had a scowl on his face. Then her eyes landed on her grandfather. He was sitting in his high-backed golden chair at the centre of the long staff table, wearing deep-purple robes that had silvery stars all over it and a matching hat on his head. The moment she met his eyes he seemed to gain a look of relief. She pushed that aside and looked on. On his right was an empty chair reserved for the Deputy Headmistress but on his other side was a woman she had never seen before. She was squat, with short, curly, mouse-brown hair that had a horrible pink Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her pink robes. It was a horrible sight and she swore the woman looked like a toad. Looking over the table, she was horrified to see that Hagrid wasn't there. However, just then the first years entered the hall. The moment they came to a halt the Hat, which was on the stool spoke.

_In times of old, when I was new,_

_And Hogwarts barely started,_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted. _

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach"_

_The four good friends decided._

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided._

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there, so I can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale. _

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry's purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name."_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light._

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning just like him._

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest_

_and taught them all she knew,_

_Thus, the houses and their founders_

_Maintained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_for several happy years,_

_but then discord crept among us_

_feeding on our faults and fears. _

_The Houses that, like pillars four_

_had once held up our school_

_now turned upon each other and_

_divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_must meet an early end._

_what with dueling and with fighting_

_and the clash of friend on friend._

_And at last there came a morning_

_when old Slytherin departed_

_and though the fighting then died out_

_he left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_were whittled down to three_

_have the Houses been united_

_as they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_and you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_because that is what I'm for._

_But this year I'll go further,_

_listen closely to my song:_

_though condemned I am to split you_

_still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_and must quarter every year_

_still I wonder whether sorting_

_may not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_the warning history shows,_

_for our Hogwarts is in danger_

_from external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you..._

_let the Sorting now begin._

The atmosphere was tense; all students wondered what the song meant. Tempest filled the sorting for memories to tell Storm later that night. Suddenly she heard Ron whispering to Hermione.

"Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it?" He whispered and she heard Hermione agreeing.

"I wander if it's the first time." She whispered.

"It isn't the first time the hat has given warning." Nearly Headless Nick said, "The Hat feels itself honour-bound to give the school due warning whenever it feels-" but at that moment Professor McGonagall, started and the ghost of Gryffindor placed a finger over his lips and the hall became silent.

When the sorting finished the headmaster stood.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands – welcome back! There is a time for speechmaking, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

With that, food appeared on each table and Tempest laughed softly before digging into the food with gusto. She listened on though as Nearly Headless Nick continued his story.

"I have heard the Hat give several warnings before, always at times when it detects periods of great danger for the school. And always, of course, its advice is the same: stand together, be strong from within." With that, the conversation continued until Ron insulted the old ghost and he left leaving both Ron and Hermione in one of their legendary arguments, Storm had told her about.

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the Hall was starting to creep upwards again, the headmaster got to his feet once more.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. First years ought to know that the Forest is the grounds are out-of-bounds to students – and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too." With that, he seemed to give her, Ron and Hermione a glace that had her smirking. "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduced Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite but unenthusiastic applause.

"Try-outs for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the -" Dumbledore continued but he broke off, looking enquiringly at Professsor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Tempest wanted to growl as she looked at her Grandfather. He looked taken aback for a moment, and then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise, Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair, and her grandmother's mouth was as thin as Tempest had ever seen them. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts but inside Tempest knew that things were going to change, and not for the better.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little girlish and, Tempest suddenly felt a great rush of dislike creep into her mind. She did not like this woman, not one bit. With that annoying throat clearing of hers she continued.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

Tempest wanted to snort at that, she knew none of the faces looked happy. They all looked rather taken-aback at being addressed as though they were five years old.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends."

That made Tempest snort although she covered it up with a coughing fit that were covered by giggles from Parvati and Lavender, who had said something she didn't hear. The toad cleared her throat again but when she spoke, she sounded more business-like and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

"The Ministry of magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasures trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. Tempest, Grandmother's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawk like.

"Every Headmaster and Headmistress of Hogwarts had brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historical school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation..."

Tempest stopped listening at that point people were also beginning to speak to each other but the toad didn't seem to notice.

"... Because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so. Whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

With that said, she finally sat down and to Tempest shock Dumbledore began to clap and was followed by the staff.

"Thank you very much, professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said bowing to her." Now, as I was saying, Quidditch try-outs will be held..." but Tempest stopped listening, she knew what the toad was trying to do. It was evident she worked for the Ministry and the ministry was trying to interfere at Hogwarts."

Suddenly there was a great clattering and Tempest understood that her grandfather had just dismissed the school. Both Hermione and Ron got to their feet and started to lead the first years showing that they were now those years' prefects.

Swiftly she left for Gryffindor common room and when she said the password walked in. Hurriedly she went to the fifth year dorm and started to unpack. When she finished, the others were walking up. She didn't give them the chance to speak to her as she grabbed her baggy pyjama pants and tank top before going into the washroom and changing. She came out and climbed strait into bed.

"Night." Was the last thing she told them before waiving her wand and putting a silencing spell around her curtains. "Storm Potter."

With only a moment of silence, Storm's face soon appeared and Tempest gave her a bright, yet shaky smile.

"What happened?" Storm asked worried.

"The Ministry is trying to take Hogwarts." She answered and then started to explain what had happened at the feast.


	7. Stretch your ideas

**Author note:**

**I understand that I have not been updating very often but school has been rather busy and I am sad to say I have held no inspiration. I have been starting plenty of different stories but nothing for the ones I have up and going. I hope that will change soon though because I enjoy completing my stories and having the sensation of completion. Now onto the story and I hope you like it. **

**Chapter seven**

**"A mind once stretched by a new idea never regains its original dimensions."**

**By**

**Unknown**

* * *

Storm smiled as the sun leaked into her room. For a moment, she wondered why there wasn't any noise and then she remembered. She wasn't at Hogwarts, she was at Salem, pretending to be her twin, Tempest Dumbledore and up to date things had been pretty normal or at least she hadn't been stared at or gawked at yet.

Looking at her clock, she let a yawn leave her lips before sizing from her bed and making her way towards her bathroom. After a quick shower, she was able to blow-dry her hair and then looked at herself in the mirror. She knew that at this moment she needed to take care of her appearance especially since Tempest always did. Normally she would pull her hair into a ponytail or a braid but she could not do that, not anymore. Gently she brushed her hair before pinning back slightly. Leaving her bathroom, she made her way to her closet and got her uniform on with her fishnet stockings. To go with that she wore a pair of stiletto heel platform shoes that had a grey and black zebra print. The heel itself was four inches high while the platform was a haft an inch. She made sure a glamour was around her ankle to hide her tattoo and after that she put her necklace and took her book bag.

The bag was black leather and brand new although it had the effect that it was well used. It had two stainless steel buckles and a long strap. It also had a feather light charm and bottomless charm on it. Tempest had insisted they get the same bag and had chosen it because of its high quality. Swiftly she gathered the books for her class. Since fifth years had the choice of other classes, Tempest had agreed to let her chose the classes. Her classes this year were Transfiguration, DADA, Charms, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, Ancient Runes, Duelling, Etiquette, Spell casting, warding, and Invention of Curses. The last three she had chosen and thanks to Tempest, she knew all she knew about Ancient Runes, Duelling, and Etiquette.

With a last look at her appearance, she left her room and was met by Damien who gave her a bright smile that she returned.

"So how did you sleep last night?" He asked.

"I slept well." She answered but his questions also brought some worry for her sister that was currently at Hogwarts. Although this would be her third day of classes, it would be her sisters first day as a Hogwarts student.

"Are you exited for Charms?" he asked and she gave him a bright smile.

"Very much we're supposed to be working on the Fire Guardian Charm today." She said her voice bubbly and filled with excitement.

"Yuppie." Damien muttered and Tempest (Storm) swiftly took his hand.

"Don't worry Damien; I'll help you with Charms." She said causing him to chuckle.

"I know you will, but man why can't they have a Charms class for idiots." Damien muttered and Tempest (Storm) gave him a slap on the arm.

"You aren't an idiot." She stated and he gave her a gentle smile that she returned. She hated when others put themselves down.

Arriving in the Great Hall, they went to the buffet area and got something to eat before leaving for class. Damien was munching on an oatmeal chocolate chip muffin while Tempest (Storm) munched on a Cinnamon bun. Each had a small carton of milk in their other hand along with a napkin.

"You know Tempest, you changed over the summer." Damien remarked causing Tempest (Storm) to freeze and look at him in shock.

"Oh." She rasped out yet Damien didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, you changed, I don't know in what way but you did change." He stated and Tempest (Storm) let a breath leave her lips.

"Well I did have a unique summer this year." She stated and Damien let a laugh leave his lips.

At last, the duo arrived at their classroom and took their seats. The classrooms at Salem were very different from the ones at Hogwarts. The desks were on different levels and all looking down at the Professor. There were wider and the chairs were all padded for comfort. Of course, Tempest (Storm) always sat at the back of the class with Damien, Henry, and Malinda.

When the classes started Tempest (Storm) took out her notebook and started to take notes. The Fire Guardian charm was a charm used to protect one's self when facing an inferi. It was a useful spell but actually a dangerous one as well. Normally it would be taught in DADA but since it was a Charm, the Charms Professor got away with teaching it.

"Alright then, Miss Dumbledore come here." The Professor ordered and Tempest (Storm) did as told. Her heels resounded around the room as everybody watched her. "You will be the first to attempt to perform this Charm. I said, it is a variation of the Patronus Charm and needs a strong memory. When you are ready try the spell."

With that, the Professor took several steps back. For a moment, Tempest (Storm) thought about a memory. She had plenty of them but not many were very happy. Finally, she arrived at her memories of this summer and a smile formed on her lips. Raising her wand, she concentrated.

"Flama Curator!" She stated and suddenly before her very own eyes, a large streaming of flame flowed out of her wand before forming a creature; it wasn't a Stag like she expected it to be but actually a phoenix. Tempest (Storm) was reminded of Fawkes as it flew around her and suddenly a phoenix song was heard causing everybody in the classroom to smile.

"Well done, well done Miss Dumbledore!" The Professor exclaimed as the phoenix continued to fly around her. "I have never known a person to perform that spell on their first go, very impressive and impressive guardian my dear, very well done."

"Thank you Professor."

As soon as the Phoenix disappeared Tempest (Storm) ran up to her seat and sat down.

"Wow Tempest, that was amazing!" Damien whispered causing her to smile.

"Thanks, I didn't think I would get it on our first go." She breathed slightly shocked at her performance.

"Well you're a Dumbledore what do you expect." Henry joked causing a giggle to leave her lips. Yes, she was a Dumbledore.

As everybody went for a go, Tempest (Storm) started to write in a small black book she kept on her.

_Sis, you would not imagine what happened today in Charms class. The Professor explained that it was a variation of the Patronus Charm and even though I know how to perform that charm, I didn't think this one would be so similar. We were doing the Flame Guardian Charm today and I got it on my first go. I'm so happy, it was so amazing and my Flame Guardian is a Phoenix. It looks just like Fawkes! _

"What you writing Temp?" Damien asked and Tempest (Storm) squeaked before swiftly shutting her black book.

"Nothing, nothing." She said and Damien looked at her for a moment before nodding.

Later that night Damien sat in his room, thinking about Tempest. He didn't know what to think at the moment, the girl he sat beside today and for the past three days, wasn't like the Tempest he knew. He had noticed how she had frozen up when he stated that she had changed but he wondered why?

For a moment, he was debating going to see her before swiftly getting up and walking out of his room. Crossing the large hallway, he arrived at Tempest, door and gave a light knock. There wasn't an answer and so he opened the door. What meant his eyes was not what he expected. There Tempest lay on her bed, trashing and screaming. Closing the door, he ran to her bed and stopped her trashing. Looking around the room for something to wake her with he was suddenly brought back to her when she shot up panting and sobbing. Her shoulders shook as she cried and gently he wrapped his own arms around her causing her to flinch and turn to him with horror in her eyes that when he saw it. On her forehead, a scar, a scar that he knew only belonged to one person, Storm Potter.

"Damien, what... what are you doing here!" She asked but he couldn't speak. His eyes were on her scare. How could this be? How could Tempest have Storm Potter's scare on her forehead? "Damien!" She screamed causing him to jump.

"What... what was all that about! Why do you have a scare on your forehead, are you even Tempest Dumbledore?!" He shouted while jumping to his feet and aiming his wand at her.

For a moment the girl just looked at him before her eyes, which were filled with worry, fear and sadness grew dark and empty. Gently she picked something up and whispered something. Another voice filled the room and then the girl turned the thing to him and he was shocked. There looking at him was the same person who sat on the bed before him. It was as if they were twins.

"Damien, it's been a while." The person in the mirror whispered and he stumbled back but the girl on the bed was fast enough to summon a chair for him to sit on.

"What is happening?" He whispered eyes wide, arms dangling at his side.

"Damien, I know this is weird and it is normal but I have to ask you to listen and to understand. I can tell you that I am Tempest Dumbledore. The girl before you is my twin sister, who I found this summer, Storm Potter." The girl in the mirror stated.

"Impossible, she's a Potter you're a Dumbledore, you can't be twins!" he shouted.

"Yes we can, and we are. Our parents gave Storm to the Potters because Dumbledore Twins are literally almost unheard off. We have powers, powers that Voldemort would want and if he didn't get, kill." Tempest stated and Storm jumped in.

"James and Lily Potter adopted me in a blood adoption giving me both their blood and my birthparents blood. Nobody knew that Tempest had a twin not even our Grandparents." Storm whispered.

"But... but how did you find out and why are you both in the others life?" He asked.

"We met when I got off the Nightbus. We were both running away together. Anyway, we went to Gringotts and we found out that, Storm here was adopted and that we were twins. It was all in a letter left to the goblins by the Potters." Tempest explained.

"We decided to stay the summer together then Tempest came up with a dangerous and interesting plan. We are twins, almost identical and now identical because of the haircut and piercings. She suggested that we did a switch. I take her place at Salem and she takes my place at Hogwarts. She has always wanted to attend Hogwarts and I always wanted to be normal and not gawked at like I was back in England. I was hesitant because of Voldemort being back and after my ass, not to mention the Ministry of Magic calling me an attention-seeking brat. She pushed on though and I crumbled. "Storm explained and Damien's eyes grew wide.

"We taught each other's everything, how we acted, our spells, about our friends, everything. It took us most of the summer and then we continued to teach each other everything that we would learn in the library. Our plan was to switch right before the Exams and nobody was to know." Tempest stated.

"Until you walked into my room tonight and found me like that." Storm whispered and Damien instantly jumped back into action.

"What was that? Why were you screaming and trashing about?" He asked worried etched onto his features.

"That, that was the effects of this blasted scare. I am connected to Voldemort in some way and my scare hurts every time his emotions go high. Tonight he was angry. He couldn't get something and so he was torturing his followers. I learned tonight that I can feel all the spells he uses on his follows with pain." She answered causing both Tempest and Damien's eyes to widen and it's also when Damien noticed that Storm was shaking slightly.

"Oh god Storm, you... you have to see a Healer!" He exclaimed.

"NO! I can't they can't know who I am!" She cried out and Damien looked at her as if she was crazy. "I'll be fine; I've gone through this before."

"Storm you went through it with me, not alone." Tempest whispered.

"It's okay, really." Storm whispered.

"You are so stubborn." Tempest muttered.

"Well that makes both of us." She stated causing Damien to laugh. "What?"

"You both really are sisters." He laughed while sitting back down.

"Of course we are!" Both girls exclaimed.

"Um Damien, you won't tell anybody will you?" Storm asked her voice low and her eyes filled with hope.

"No I won't say a word about this." He agreed causing a brilliant smile to form on the two sisters lips but Storm was the only one able to tackled Damien in a hug.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, her hair tickling his nose. Damien smiled as he wrapped his own arms around her waist and held her. Three days ago if you would have told him that he would have befriended Storm Potter, he would have laughed at the person, but now, he would have called the person a seer.

For a few hours the duo spoke, Tempest had to go because she would be starting classes soon but it gave Storm and Damien enough time to really get to know each other. Finally, when Damien left Storm lay against her pillow a soft smile on her lips. Perhaps she would be able to make a good friend here at Salem.

The next morning came fast for Storm and she soon found herself in one of her new classes Warding. Swiftly taking her seat, she brought out her book and her note book along with a shiny purple pen. In less than five minutes the rest of the class arrived and then their teacher. The teacher for Warding was different from what she expected. The woman had bright red hair, clearly died that colour, and piercing amber eyes that looked like that of a wolf. She wore ripped jeans and a tank top.

"Welcome one and all to warding. If you are worried that I am going to be teaching you then don't I used to work for Gringotts bank in England as a Curse Breaker. I was known as a Mistress Warder and their best until I became fed up with the prejudice of the country." She stated and Tempest (Storm) had to stop herself from tensing. "The names, Ruby Moon and you all best call me Moon, no Professor or Miss Moon, just Moon am I understood?"

"Yes!" They all cheered and she gave a nod before waving her wand at the board where words appeared.

"Write this then, we'll talk about what you just wrote down, makes no sense if you right it down and don't understand what you wrote." She stated and hurriedly they all did as told.

In a large curly handwriting, Tempest (Storm) wrote everything as neat as she could. It didn't take long and when she finished she read over everything and gave a nod to herself. Everything she had written down was the basics of warding.

"Alright can somebody tell me what you would use wards for?" Moon asked and a few raised their hands. Tempest (Storm) looked around the room, noticing that not a lot of people did. Some were hesitant to raise their hands because they didn't know what this woman was like. "Dumbledore."

Jumping slightly Tempest (Storm) turned to look at her teacher.

"You will tell me what you would use wards for." Came the command causing Tempest (Storm) to blink.

"A person would use wards to protect things." She answered simply yet it didn't seem like it was the answer their teacher was looking for.

"Negative, I didn't ask what somebody else would use wards for I ask what you would use wards for." Moon stated and Tempest (Storm) frowned slightly. What would she use wards for?

"I would use wards to defend those I cherish, my family, and friends. I would also use wards to protect precious items to me. For instance, the Philosopher Stone that was Nicolas Flamels most well-known possession would have been warded against all who thought to use it for something bad or something." She answered and Moon gave her a look before nodding.

With that, she moved on to other people, asking them the exact same question. When she finished everybody had been questioned and the woman was sitting on her desk looking at the class.

"Most of you gave good answers; of course the one I am most interested in is yours Miss Dumbledore. Most people who speak of the Philosopher Stone speak about how they would use it to gain eternal life or riches that would surpass all. Yet you speak of warding it against those who wish to use it for their own selfish needs. Care to explain your resigning?" She asked.

"The Philosopher stone is an object of great power, with great power comes great responsibility. Sadly, many people even adults can't handle that responsibility. It would be best to just ward it against people who would use it for harm." She answered simply and Moon gave a nod.

"Exactly, well then let's continue with our lessons. Now then, you shall all be working on simple things to start, and we will work from there. Each month you will have a practical exam to see where you are and if you have improved. I'm sure if you are interested you can come to me and I can perhaps refer some books that could be of interest in your studies of wards."

With that, the lesson continued on, they talked about basic wards, about the fundamentals, things to watch for when putting wards up or bringing them down. By the end of class, Tempest (Storm) had filled over ten pages of notes. Stuffing her books into her bag, she left the class with everybody else. Her next class consisted of Transfiguration and she had it with all her friends. Sitting down at the back beside Damien, she took out her Transfiguration books and then a bright pink pen.

"Alright, answer me this, do you have a colour for each subject you're taking?" Damien asked as he spotted the pink pen.

"Yes, it's easier for notes, I learned that this summer." She answered then gave him a bright smile that he returned. "Plus, it brightens my day."

"If that brightens up your day then what do we do?" He asked while pointing to himself and their other two friends.

"Or you guys are just comic relief." She answered causing them to laugh.

"Silence, silence. Today we shall be starting Human Transfiguration!" Their teacher barked as she walked into the room.

Professor Slumb was a unique woman. She had pure white hair that was tied into a braided bun yet it was all hidden under a large royal purple witch's hat. She wore purple robes, done in the same colour, and had a set of silver spectacles perched on the tip of her nose. She reminded Tempest (Storm) of Professor McGonagall with the exception of the colouring. McGonagall had grey hair and normally wore Emerald or black, never purple. Still Professor Slumb was very talented in Transfiguration and had an animagus form as well. It wasn't a cat but a raven. She was rather strict but that was because Transfiguration is quite a dangerous art of magic. If you screwed up on it, it was highly possible that that screw up, especially in human transfiguration, would be permanent or very hard to reverse.

"Alright now, everybody will be working on themselves for the moment, I do not need to rush somebody to the infirmary because of their partner. Now then, today we shall be working on transfiguring your arm, the one you do not use your wand with, into an animal part of your chose. Your homework had been to study one animal so that you could work on doing that today." She said while looking over her spectacles to look at everybody.

"Now then, the incantation is simple. Transfiguro. You must concentrate on your arm and on the image you want it to be. It might not work the first time." She stated and then put them to work.

Looking around the room, Tempest (Storm) watched as people tried and tried to do what their teacher had taught them. Shaking her head, she pulled her wand and closed her eyes. Thinking about the arm she wanted to transfigure, she then thought about animal's limb. Waiving her wand, she tapped her arm. Opening her eyes she watched in shock and a slight sense of horror as her arm turned from its normal human arm into a wing. It the wing of a raven and so looked a little funny against her own body but still she had done it.

"Well done Miss Dumbledore." Their teacher remarked while looking at the arm critically. "Please turn it back to your human arm."

Tempest (Storm) did as told and was quite pleased to see that it had gone quite smooth.


	8. There is a purpose to education

**Author note: My apologies for the late update, its been a while but school took my attention away. I already updated this chapter until i realized one thing, the chapter I posted had the rest of the story on it to. Lol. how about that people who are already reading before I deleted the chapter must have got a rather good preview for what is to come. **

**Chapter eight**

**"The whole purpose of education is to turn mirrors into windows."**

**By**

**Sydney J. Harris**

* * *

As the sun leaked in through her curtains, Tempest wondered slightly why she had curtains around her bed. Not only was she at school, but Salem didn't have curtains around her bed because she liked not having any. Suddenly she remembered. She wasn't at Salem, she was at Hogwarts.

Shooting up she looked around before a joyous laugh left her lips. Jumping out of bed she practically skipped to the bathroom where she locked the door and took a long shower. After that, she dried her hair and made it smooth. From there she made it into a slight braid at the back and tied a gold bow. Her hair was still loose and in slight waves. From there she got dressed. Undergarments went first followed by the Hogwarts uniform. She felt giddy getting dressed in the Hogwarts uniform, she never thought she would have the chance to. Even if it wasn't technically hers she didn't care.

Leaving the bathroom she gathered her books towards her and into her book bag. The same bag that her sister had. With that, she left for the Great Hall. She was starving and the only place with food was the Great Hall.

Arriving she looked around only to see that there were only a few people up and about. Hurriedly she took a seat at Gryffindor table and started to pile some food on her plate. As she started to eat, she thought about what would be her first day at Hogwarts. She was excited, but soon the excitement left her as she spotted her grandmother walking towards her, her lips in a thin line. Damn it, she forgot she would be taking Storm's recriminating or was it something else.

"Miss Potter kindly follow me." She stated her voice short and to the point. Storm (Tempest) gulped as she did as told. Had **she ** been found out? If so what would happen to Storm, there was no way she was letting her sister take the blame after all she had been the one to convince her not the other way around.

For five minutes, they walked, but finally they arrived at her grandfather's office. Forcing herself to relax she followed the Head of Gryffindor up the stairs until they arrived at the door. Without even knocking, she was led inside and there she found her grandfather sitting behind his desk not a single twinkle in his eyes. Well this was not going to be very good.

"Miss Potter kindly sit down." He stated and Storm (Tempest) had to stop herself from letting a sigh leave her lips, he didn't know that she was Tempest.

Doing as he told she sat down and crossed her legs.

"Now then Miss Potter, could you kindly explain to me why you chose to worry your friends, your godfather and us?" he asked while entwining his fingers together in front of him.

"Worry everybody, well it wasn't my intention Headmaster, but you have to learn that people don't like being ordered to stay locked up in a house surrounded by people who despise them. Not only that, but I do not see why it is any of your business or why you worry. You are only my Headmaster and what I do during the summer break is not your concern." She stated and had to, once more, hide her grin as she spotted their shocked looks.

"Miss Potter your welfare is our top priority." The Headmaster began, but Storm (Tempest) interrupted him.

"Why would my welfare be your top priority, I am only a student of this school, albeit a student with a Dark Lord chasing after her neck , but still a student all the same? Now if you excuse me Professors, I would like to receive my schedule so that I may make my way to class." She stated while standing from her chair. Surprisingly, her schedule appeared in her hands and with a nod to both teachers, she left the office leaving them slightly shocked and confused.

"I do believe that Miss Potter has changed during her summer away." Minerva whispered and Dumbledore gave a nod. "Oh Albus what could have done the changes, she would never have spoken to us like that before this summer."

"I know Minerva, yet I noticed a few things that might not have come to your own notice. Her posture, her words, her manners, they have all changed and are far more refine, more purebloodish." He remarked then frowned. Was purebloodish a word? Hum he would have to look that up just to satisfy his curiosity.

"You don't think, you don't think she spent the summer with a family who thought that purebloods should be the only ones in our world, do you?" Minerva asked slightly fearful.

"No Minerva, I doubt that Storm would have even agreed to do such a thing, but she did stay with somebody who has taught her some of the old pureblood ways and I do intend to find out just who that was." He stated a very serious look on his face. Storm may not think that it was his job to look after her, but it was, she was like a second granddaughter to him even though he knew he couldn't tell her that.

"Very well Albus I trust you, but now I have a third year Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff class to take care of." She remarked before leaving.

Meanwhile Storm (Tempest) was in an empty classroom trying to compose herself. She had wanted to blow up at grandfather for leaving her sister at the Dursleys. She wanted to scream at him for never protecting her more than he had. Who cared if Storm was the oldest she had every right to protect her older sister!

"Alright girl, calm down, no need to blow up especially when you have DADA first thing in the morning with toad face. Dolores Umbridge, knew I hated pink for a reason and thanks to Storm I now know what to watch for. She's here for the Ministry and will probably try to work me up because she thinks I'm Storm." She whispered to herself. Taking a deep breath, she made sure she was proper and then left the classroom.

Thankfully, she wasn't far from the DADA classroom and so arrived before the bell rang. Swiftly taking her seat beside Neville, she gave him a smile that he returned. Looking at the front of the class she had to stop herself from losing her breakfast. The sight of Umbridge already seated at the teacher's desk, wearing the fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and the black velvet bow on top of her head was positively revolting. Once again the thought that toad might be in her blood flickered across her mind.

"Merlin help us." She whispered to Neville who gave a nod.

"Welcome class to my class, I am so pleased to see all your happy faces smiling down at me." The pink toad giggled and Storm (Tempest) had to stop herself from wincing at the sound. "This year you will be taught according to a politically-correct curriculum which the Ministry of Magic has approved." She stated.

"But Professor..." "Hand dear." Hermione had tried, but with a slight glare, Hermione did so.

"Yes Miss Granger."

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells, please why is that?" She asked causing the toad woman's eyes to widen.

"Using spells?! Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way." She answered and Storm (Tempest raised her hand. "Yes Miss Potter?"

"So if I understand what you are informing us of, is that we shall not be using our wands in your class?" She asked and the woman gave a nod.

"Correct Miss Potter."

"May I ask just out of curiosity how we are supposed to do our OWL's practical?"

"I am sure by studying the theory that you will all do marvellous in the subject Miss Potter." She answered and Storm (Tempest) gave a nod before swiftly thinking up a schedule for herself. She would need to start teaching herself Defence; perhaps Storm could help her since she seemed a lot better at it than her.

"Now then you shall all read the first two chapters of your book. Yes Miss Potter."

"But Professor I'm afraid I have already read the entire book. Could it be possible if I write a review of each chapter and stat what I have learned?" She asked causing many to look at her in shock especially Hermione. "Considering I have learned quite a bit from this book of Defence."

This seemed to be what the toad liked to hear and gave a happy smile that looked more like a grimace in Storm's (Tempest's) mind.

"That would be a brilliant idea Miss Potter, kindly do so." She agreed and so with that Storm (Tempest) took her notebook out and started to write. She swiftly wrote what she needed about the chapter on defence then with a swift and not noticed wave of her wand started to write something very different yet it looked like she was writing about the chapter still.

By the end of class, she had made up a plan to make sure that she would learn more defence on her own, books she would need and such. Leaving the class, she spoke with Neville who had voiced his own concerns of Defence to her.

"I already do poorly in the class and with her not letting us practice there is no way I'll be able to pass my OWL's and gran will be so disappointed." He muttered sadly.

"What about this Neville, I help you. I don't mind we can practice the spells and everything." She stated and he looked at her with hope in his eyes.

"Really?" He asked and she gave a nod.

"Yes." She agreed.

"OH thank you Storm I owe you for this." He breathed.

"It's okay Nev, just promise me not to tell anybody, it's our little secret." She stated and he gave a nod.

"Sure thing." He agreed causing her to grin.

Thankfully, the next class they were outside and, although Storm had warned her about the dangerous creatures Hagrid loved to use she was rather exited.

Arriving at Hagrid's hut, what she found was definitely not what she expected. The professor standing outside Hagrid's hut wasn't Hagrid at all, but a woman. She was an elderly which with a close-cropped grey hair, a very prominent chin. She knew this woman; she had seen her around Hogwarts once during the summer vacation. It was Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank.

It didn't take long and the rest of the people arrived and she could hear Hermione and Ron whispering about where Hagrid could be. She would have to mention this to Storm to see what her twin thought about the haft giant's absence.

"Good day class, to those who don't remember, I am Professor Grubbly-Plank and I will be taken over the course load of Care of Magical Creatures until Professor Hagrid returns. Today I thought that I would follow in Hagrids step and introduce a rather unique creature to you all. Please follow me." She ordered and swiftly the students followed.

Tempest had to stop the giggles at the fact that they were entering the one place she had been forbidden to enter as a child. The Forbidden Forest oh the irony. After a bit they finally arrived at a small clearing.

"Now then, I thought I would introduce you all to a creature that is of unique standing. They are a winged creature with a human body and a battle-hardened mind. Students may I introduce to you two harpies from the Harpie clans of the southern part of Scotland. May I introduce you to Princess Airo and a member of her guard Es." With that, two figures walked out of the dark forest.

The woman was unique as she had blue skin with long pointed ears. Her hair was long and pink. She wore a set of revealing clothe that were covered in spikes and leather. Her feet were much like the feet of a bird just like her hands. Beside her the man was similar to her the only difference was that his hair wasn't long or pink, but short and blue. He didn't wear a shirt only leather pants.

"It is a pleasure to meet younglings such as yourselves. We do not normally visit schools to introduce ourselves, but your professor has asked us and as we have already met we agreed to come. Madam Grubbly-Plank was very respectful towards our clan when we met and we prefer the respect of the people." The female Harpie murmured yet her voice carried great as nobody could believe his or her eyes.

"She asked for us to speak of our race and we have agreed. Please if you will, remove books and writing equipment from your bags and find a place to sit so that you may take notes." The man announced and hurriedly people moved to do as told.

From her place near small rock, Tempest swiftly transfigured the rock into a chair and desk before sitting down. Others, trying, but failing at that attempt grumpily sat down on fallen logs or the ground. In no time, she was writing down everything she could as the two harpies spoke. By the end of class, she was perfectly happy with the lesson.

By the time they were dismissed from class many of the students were talking, none stop about the lesson they just had. Even Neville was talking about it with excitement and Tempest couldn't help, but smile at the boy. Since she had arrived, he seemed to be a good friend to Storm and currently the only person that was willing to speak to her.

Going to the Great hall for Lunch Tempest thought about Storm and how her own day would be going, or night. Merlin she hated time zones.

Sitting down at Gryffindor table, she started to put food on her plat then took out a book and placed it up against a pitcher of pumpkin juice. In no time, she was engrossed in her book while Ron and Hermione watched her from a little bit away.

An hour later, she closed her book and put it in her bag. It was time for Charms class.

Arriving in the Charms classroom, she decided to continue to sit beside Neville yet didn't notice that Hermione and Ron were starting to glare at the boy. Neville seemed to notice this, but didn't say anything.

"Welcome to your first O.W.L Charms class. As you know at the end of the year you all will be sitting to take your O.W.L's. Ordinary Wizarding Level often abbreviated to O.W.L are very hard and you must pass them to go to your sixth year." the small squeaky professor announced. But after that, he continued on a speech about O.W.L's and how they were important to the future.

Finally, though they began the class and, although it was just a review of what they had done last year, things were good. The tinny Professor seemed all too happy with her improvement in Charms and she had to thank Storm for that fact. Her older sister had helped her to improve one of her less impressive areas of magic.

"I don't know how you do it Storm, you are so good in Charms, Defence and Transfiguration. Their like the hardest things in magic." Neville grumbled and Tempest laughed.

"If you want Nev I can help you, I really don't mind." She laughed although inside she was laughing at herself. Storm had to help her be good at Charms how could she help another person with their own Charms work.

"But then you'd be helping me in so much Storm, what could I do to ever repay you?" He asked clearly wanting to help her in something.

"Herbology, you're a wicked Herbology prodigy," to what Storm had told her. "and I have to admit I don't have that much of a green thumb."

"What's a green thumb?" He questioned causing her to wince, stupid expressions Storm taught her.

"It's a muggle thing, means you do well with plants," she answered.

"Oh okay and I'd be all too happy to help you with it." Neville agreed causing Storm (tempest) to brighten.

"Thanks Nev!" She exclaimed before flashing him a bright smile that he returned.

An hour later, they finished their day with Herbology, which had begun with the same speech as Charms. Now though she was sitting in Gryffindor working on her homework beside the fire. Suddenly both Ron and Hermione sat in front of her and for a moment, she ignored them until their stares got too much and she looked up with a glare.

"What?" She snapped.

"We need to talk. You're new attitude is not the perfect thing for you Storm." Hermione remarked making her snort.

"My new attitude, listen Hermione, I can have the attitude I want because guess what you are not me and you don't control me or how I act. You don't know what I've been going through all summer little alone last year and don't give me that crap of, we know what, you're going through Storm, because you don't! If you are here to say anything it had better be an apology because you might be my friend, but you're not my mother, my mother is dead and so is my father. If you are here to say anything else shove it because you don't have the right." She snarled before slapping her homework close, packing it up and storming up to the dorm.

Arriving she dumped her stuff onto her bed before drawing the curtains close and putting a silencing spell around her bed. Swiftly taking out her communication device to Storm, she activated it. After a few seconds, her sister's face appeared in the mirror and she received a bright smile.

"Hey Tempy, what's wrong?" She asked after noticing her own scowl.

"I just blew up at your friends. I'm sorry Storm, but Hermione wanted to talk to me about my 'attitude'! It's none of her business what my attitude is like!" She exclaimed causing Storm to smile at her.

"I guess I forgot to mention that Hermiones loves interfering into things that she thinks she needs to interfere in especially now that she's a prefect. She probably thinks that it's her duty to change you or something. She probably doesn't know any better plus nobody has gone against her for it." Storm remarked then laughed softly. "Apart from that how has your day gone?" She questioned.

"Went pretty well considering me and Charms. It's only thanks to you that I was able to get so much better at Charms." Tempest remarked.

"Well we had no choice you had to get me up to your level for Potions and I had to get you up to my level in Charms." Storm said and Tempest smiled.

"Well Unca Sev never was a great teacher to those he was annoyed by, you do know once he finds out about you, he might change." Tempest remarked yet Storm gave a snort.

"I highly doubt it he will probably still see me as James Potters daughter and a selfish brat." Storm remarked and Tempest gave a sigh.

"There would be no reason for it, and if he does, he's going to get a real talking to by me." Tempest stated before talking to her sister about the new Defence Class.

"So you want me to help you in Defence?" Storm asked.

"Yeah, I think it would be a good idea. I mean you know you're far better in defence tan me especially in teaching, you would make a great teacher one day." Tempest said, her eyes filled with hope.

"I doubt a parent would want me to teach their kid, but don't worry I have an idea for teaching you, hope I can get it set up by the end of the week. If not I can figure something else out." Storm said making Tempest blink in confusion, but she decided to let her sister have her secret.

"How are things going with you?"

"Well Warding went well, the teacher is unique though, used to work for Gringotts as a Curse breaker and Mistress warder. Um apart from that getting pretty used to Salem and to the fact that nobody is staring at me for no reason." Storm said, her voice cheerful and light which made Tempest smile. She was happy that her sister was happy and was acting so carefree.

"Glad to know you're doing so well. You know you can call me whenever you need me right?" She asked and Storm laughed.

"Thought I was the older sister?" She joked and Tempest giggled.

"No rules against protecting ones older sister." She shot back and Storm gave a smile.

"I guess not, but yes I do know. Well best get going, have potions today." Storm remarked before shuddering slightly.

"Don't you worry, you're a great Potion maker, better then you think now that you've been taught all the right things, plus the teacher is really cool and isn't going to snap at you for nothing or glare at you. She's cool." Tempest stated and Storm smiled.

"I know, just associate Potions with Snape most of the time. You know before his class I actually was interested in the subject, but he just shot that interest down the hatch." Storm sighed making Tempest chuckle.

"He can do that to you if he doesn't like you."

After a few more minutes, they had to cut the connection and Tempest put her compact away before resting against her bed.

"Man Storm's life is complicated." She whispered before turning around and falling asleep.

Author note:

From this point on in the story, when somebody is addressing Storm they will call her Tempest and when people are talking to Tempest they will call her storm. When there are no dialog they will be going by their real names.


	9. The longer I live

**Chapter nine**

**"The longer I live, the more I am certain that the great difference between the great and the insignificant is energy – invincible determination – a purpose once fixed, and then death or victory."**

**By**

**Sir Thomas Fowel Buxton**

* * *

Storm had to stop herself from biting her lip as she walked towards the Potion Classroom. She knew it was stupid, but she was terrified of Potions, terrified of whom would teach it because of whom had taught her. Even with her sister assuring her that the teacher was great she was hesitant.

Arriving she took a deep breath before entering the room and finding a seat at the back. A few moments later others started to enter and then Damien joined her and gave her a wink.

"Nervous I see." He whispered and she gave him a glare.

"I hate potions." She muttered before following his example and setting her things up.

"Don't worry if she taught you everything she knows, then you will do great." Damien remarked and Storm had to stop herself from snorting.

After a few minutes, the teacher arrived and Storm raised an eyebrow at the woman's appearance. Professor Hawkeye was a young woman with silver hair and purple eyes. Eyes that were all too different and which made her seem unique. She wore black jeans and a purple tunic with black leather boots.

"Alright you little devils, let's get started, today as your first Potion lesson I'm letting you pick and do any potion you can make in the time frame of this class. Whoever can make a perfect potion will get a prize." She announced before raising an eyebrow. "They all have to be at least fourth year level potions, so get a move on."

With hurried work Storm took her book out and started to look through it. She didn't know what potion she was going to do, but then she thought about the other book in her bag. She had brought two Potion books, ones that she had gotten from the manor and the textbook. The one from the manor though gave a list of potions that was organised by length of time and level of difficulty.

Hurriedly putting that book away, she took her other one and started to look through that. They had a six-hour Potion class since it was a double period. At last she arrived on a potion that she could make, it was a potion she had already taken before hand and never wished to take again because it was disgusting. Skele-Gro. The potion took about 5 and a half hours to make and twenty minutes to cool before it could be bottled and used. Making a list of what she needed, she left and got all of it. Returning to her table she got to work.

First she julienned one Chinese Chomping Cabbage then chopped 3 puffer-fish, making sure to be absolutely precise with every cut. Taking a bowl, she started to crush one scarab beetle at a time.

After doing the rest of the ingredients, she got to work by making sure that the small amount of water at the bottom of the cauldron was boiling before she added the minced ginger, Goosegrass strands and salt. With her large spoon, she started to bind everything together until it made a salve like substance. From there she added three drops of Salamander blood, two drops of Bouncing Spider Juice before adding two cubs of water, the Chinese Chomping Cabbage and one Sopophorous bean. After two minutes of stirring and mushing, everything together she was pleased to see that it was a light purple colour. Looking at the instructions she was proud to see that it was just the colour they wanted.

Damien grunted as he added Horned slug to his potion and as he waited for the time to past looked to see his best friends sister working on her own. What he saw made him smirk. This girl was really Tempest's sister because they had the same expression when concentrating on potions. Looking at her cauldron, he was just in time to watch as she added Fluxweed, which made the potion turn from the dark purple colour it was to a light pink. He wounded what potion she was doing, but shook his head and turned to his own potion.

In no time, the six hours passed and Professor Hawking called for all potions to be bottled and handed to her with tags. Smiling brightly, Storm was very proud to see that her own potion was colourless and was smocking. It had the same odder she remembered and she was positive that if she tried it now it would burn her throat. Gently bottling it all she labelled one vial and went to the front of the class to hand in her potion to the Professor. Returning to her station after she started to label the rest. She had learned from Tempest that they were normally allowed to keep the left over potion they made, if it wasn't a danger to others and if it was made properly. If it was really well made, the teacher would normally ask for some bottles to be given to the hospital wing, if needed.

Taking a small box out of her bag she enlarged it before opening it. Inside were multiple small yet tall slots that could house a vial perfectly. Swiftly placing them inside with unbreakable charms on each vial she smiled before closing the box and returning it to her bag.

"Alright class, I'm proud of today's work. To what I see, only a few of you need a bit more improving. I have received quite a few fourth year level potions and only a handful of upper level potions. My favourite though is the Skele-Gro, made by Tempest, well done, perfect colour, and texture and odder. You my dear win the prize come to see me after class and I'll give to you. For now pack up all your things and get going, time to eat." Professor Hawking announced and hurriedly people got to work in putting their things away.

Not feeling all that hungry, Storm started to clean her cauldron, making sure it was perfect before putting it away with the rest of her things. When the last person left the room, she went down. She was slightly shocked that her potion had been the best, but decided to push that to the side.

"Well done Miss Dumbledore, always capable of doing well in Potions. I didn't expect people to do Skele-Gro since it's considered a seventh year potion." The Professor remarked causing Storm to blush. "Well prize is three potions, one is Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, made by myself, a Wound-Cleaning Potion and finally the cream of the cream and something that you can't use just like that, is this little vial here." Professor Hawking remarked while showing Storm a small vial with a golden potion inside. "This is Felix Felicis also known as Liquid Luck. Look up on it before using it because it's very important."

"Sure thing Professor." She agreed before accepting the potions. Before she left though, the Potion Professor asked if she could take a few of the Skele-Gro potion off her hands for the infirmary. Storm agreed and after handing a few over, left for her dorm to put everything away.

Thankfully that was her only class of the day and so she was able to do a bit of homework and some research on the potions she received from her Professor, while making reports for Tempest. Her research was mainly for the idea about teaching Tempest Defence. She knew she couldn't go to Hogwarts to do it because that was just silly, but she had an idea about teaching her sister by memory. The only thing they needed was a pensive, which was very rare and expensive.

"Maybe, maybe I don't have to buy one." She whispered before hurriedly locating the folder that contained a list of all artifacts in her vaults and their uses.

Browsing through the rather lengthy list she always cheered when she saw that she had not only one, but two Pensives. One that came from her great, great grandfather Potter and another that came from the black family that was somehow connected to the Potters in marriage. Going to her writing desk she penned a swift yet polite note to the goblins. In moments an owl arrived and she handed the letter over.

"Go to Gringotts in London, England, Diagon Alley, they will know what to do with it." She ordered and with a hoot the owl flew off and she was left to think about other things. "Wonder how everybody is doing?"

Knock, knock!

Turning to the door she gave a frown before getting up and going to her door she opened it to find Damien standing there with two plates of food.

"You weren't in the Great Hall to eat so I brought you some food, not a good idea not to eat.", He said before walking in leaving her standing there in shock.

Shaking her head she closed her door and walked over until they sat on the bed and started to eat. Damien had brought Chinese food since it was one of the choices that night.

"You know, never had Chinese food before." Storm remarked causing Damien to chock.

"How could you not have had Chinese food before!" He exclaimed causing Storm to snort.

"Never had it because the Dursleys never gave it to me. Whenever they bought it I was only given two pieces of toast, and a bottle of water before being sent to my cu ... room." She stated saving herself before she could say the word cupboard.

"You ... those ... how could they do that?" He asked her worried.

"They hate me Damien, and I hate them. Plus now I have the joy of seeing what everybody loves about Chinese food." Storm announced before taking the chopsticks and taking a hug bite of some noodles. Instantly her eyes lit up. "What is this?"

"Beef Noodle soup with hot peppers added." He answered making her laugh.

"Tempest did say you loved thing hot, but this is really good. What else did you get?" She asked.

"Well that's Fujian thick soup, fried rise, those are Wonton's that have been fried, Kung Pao Chicken, Mapo Dofu, that's fried shrimps and that's desert, not really Chinese, but triple chocolate cake with brownie and fudge sauce." Damien announced causing Storm to brighten. "Got enough for at least five people so that we have enough."

"We best get to work then." She stated and in minutes they had both piled food on their plates and started to eat.

As they ate, they talked about different things, such as Storms life at Hogwarts and her likes and dislikes. He found that the only food she ever had was English yet that she always wanted to try different dishes and also wanted to travel to different places in the world. Something he also wanted to do.

"You know in my room I have a TV and a bunch of VHS's. Would you like to watch them, after all we don't start until late tomorrow. We can eat the rest of the Chinese food and the cake there." He suggested and for a moment Storm didn't know what to say.

"Are pyjamas okay to wear?" She asked unsure.

"They are mandatory." He stated and with a squeal of delight she put her plate down before running to her closet.

Damien chuckled as she got ready, before tonight he hadn't thought that anybody could act like that except for Tempest, but he was proven wrong.

In moments Storm was in a pair of fluffy and baggy hot pink playboy bunny pyjama pants and a white tank top, her hair was in a ponytail and she had a happy smile on her lips.

"Let's go!" She cheered causing him to grin at her enthusiasm.

In moments they had gathered the food and left for his own room. When they arrived he told her to go through a bunch of the VHS's while he changed. After a few moments, he returned and he had to chuckle.

"Chose something?" He asked while sitting down.

"What about this?" She asked while handing something. Looking at the title he grinned. Friday the 13th.

"Fine by me, I will set it up you give us both some more Chinese food.", He said before putting the movie in and setting everything up. When he returned they settled in before they dimmed the lights and started their night of bounding.

…

Weeks soon turned to a month and a month to two and before Storm could notice, things were flying by and she was having the time of her life at Salem. She had gotten in the rhythm of the Salem schedule and was top of her class in many of her classes. Damien had gotten her to eat a bunch of new foods like Indian, Italian, Jamaican, Lebanese, Thai, and all sorts of others. The Quidditch Season had also started and after being seen flying on a broom Storm had been recruited to play for a team in the tournament and so she was now Seeker of the Blue Hawks, a team of all girl players.

Currently she was talking with Tempest who was having a slight panic attack because it would be her first Quidditch game since she had never played before with the exception of playing with Storm.

"Tempy, you have nothing to worry about, you will do great, you and I share our talent for flying and you have a good idea. Who cares if it's against Slytherin, you are amazing after all I helped refine your skill. You will be amazing and you will show them what you are capable of even if they think you're me. You will see you will do great and I'm with you. My _firebolt_, may just be a broom for everybody else, but it's mine and you have me with you at all times. Just remember it's no different from what we did during the summer.", Storm said causing Tempest to sigh.

"I know, god I wish you could be here cheering me on." Tempest whispered, her voice soft.

"Hey now I am, I'm always cheering you on and you will see things will go great and you will win this match and every other match." Storm stated a grin on her lips.

"Well you had better have confidence for both you and me because right now I don't feel very much like a Gryffindor." Tempest chuckled weakly.

"Oh _pish_ posh, just go out there and fly like you've never flown before. You will do great and Gryffindor is cheering for you.", Storm said before letting a yawn leave her lips.

"You look tired I had better leave you Storm, get your rest and I'll talk to you later.", Tempest said.

"Okay, by the way, you look very sexy in the Quidditch outfit." Storm laughed causing Tempest to grin.

"That's what I try for; by the way, your two friends are coming around. Man they can be stubborn though." Tempest joked and Storm laughed softly before they broke connection and she went to bed all her well wishes going towards her sister and what would be her first Quidditch game.

In the middle of the night, though Storm was woken up by searing pain in her ribs followed by searing pain in her head. She did not know what had caused it, but a sudden worry filled her mind as she thought about her little sister.


End file.
